What is Love?
by Hiding in a Dream
Summary: Cloud Strife was bullied and beaten as a child. He escapes to Shinra but doesn't really expect anything to change. Enter four First Class SOLDIERS. Will he learn to love? Or will he just fall deeper into the dark? M for future DONT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot….

Chapter 1

Sephiroth hated speeches. He also hated crowds of new recruits ogling him. Thus, Sephiroth despised introduction day for new SOLDIER hopefuls. He was currently stewing in his seat, praying to whatever powers that may be that there would be an accident. A fire. Anything to get out of this torture. The fat bastard on the podium refused to shut up and continued to ramble on about Shinra and its SOLDIERS. On his left, Genesis was winking at random cadets and flashing flirtatious smiles. On his right, Angeal was being a good SOLDIER First Class and listening to Shinra's inane speech. Zack was asleep on Angeal's other side.

Utterly bored, Sephiroth tuned out the pig and settled on observing the newest batch of cadets. His eyes were immediately drawn to a short blond with spiky hair. It was amazing, really, the way the proud spikes jutted out every direction possible. Clear blue eyes were fixed on the President in an attempt to pay attention. What puzzled Sephiroth was the darkness in the light blue eyes. /An interesting cadet/ he observed. The cadet's attention flickered to him momentarily before settling back on the President. There was no hint of hero worship in those eyes. /Definitely an interesting cadet/.

xxxxxx

A week passed before anything noteworthy happened. Ironically, the same mysterious cadet was involved. Sephiroth had been dragged by his irritatingly upbeat lieutenant to observe the new cadets' training. The class was being taught by a Third Class who was so happy to be teaching the recruits! Not. The SOLDIER was seemingly attempting to regurgitate his breakfast and failing; spewing taunts and orders to the pitiful cadets. They were running their daily seven mile "jog" at seven thirty in the morning and many cadets were panting and dragging their feet. What caught his eye was, once again, the blond cadet. He was running the torture fest like it was a pleasant stroll through the park. He finished before the rest of the class and wasn't even breathing hard.

His curiosity aroused, Sephiroth turned to his lieutenant. "Who is that cadet, Lieutenant Fair?" Zack turned to him with slight surprise. The sullen general had been fuming when Zack had forced him down here to watch the cadets. Now, he seemed almost interested in something. Turning back to the class, he picked out the cadet Sephiroth was asking about.

"Hey! That's Spiky!" Sephiroth turned to him in slight disbelief.

"His name is Spiky?" he asked. Zack laughed.

"That's just my nickname for him. His name's Cloud Strife. The one I've been telling you about. I met him on the first day and I think we really hit it off. Really cute, huh? He's a bit quiet but he's good kid. Top of the class. I managed to befriend him and found out he's really smart." Zack rambled. Genesis, who had also been subject to Zack's morning torture, turned his attention to the newly dubbed 'Cloud Strife'.

"Heh, impressive. Only a week through and he's already at the top. Of course, I'd rather have him at the bottom. I'm more of a seme, unless it's with Sephiroth." Genesis smirked. Sephiroth ignored the redhead, used to his perverted comments. Zack, however, turned to the Commander with a horrified expression.

"Don't you dare Genesis. Spike's only sixteen, not to mention he's my friend." Zack threatened. Genesis just laughed. Zack narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth. Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Angeal's entrance.

"Why are you two fighting? And isn't it usually Sephiroth and Genesis going at it?" Angeal wondered as he strolled into the observation room. Sephiroth shrugged, his eyes back on the blond. Zack turned to Angeal, puppy pout in full effect.

"Genesis is being dirty, Angeal! And it's about my new friend, too!" Zack whined. Angeal sighed.

"Genesis, please keep your hands off Zack's cadet friend. You already have Sephiroth. And Sephiroth? What are you staring at?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth glanced at the Commander before answering.

"Zack's cadet friend," he answered simply. Angeal looked amused at Sephiroth's apparent curiosity about the blond but kept quiet. Of course, Genesis was more vocal. And physical. Sephiroth was his lover after all. Sneaking up behind the general, Genesis slid his arms around Sephiroth's waist.

"You know, we could have a threesome. I wouldn't mind having such a cute little thing join us and it's obvious you think he's just as hot as I do," Genesis purred. Sephiroth looked at Genesis with a stunned expression. Zack had the same on his face as well. Covering his ears, Zack turned to Angeal with his puppy pout back on his face.

"Angeal! Genesis is being dirty again! And Sephiroth's leering at my friend, too, now," he cried. Sephiroth coughed quietly and used his 'I will hurt you if you don't shut up' glare on Zack. The effect was ruined, however, by the small blush on his face. Genesis just smirked some more and went back to watching the cadet with Sephiroth. Angeal shook his head.

xxxxxx

Zack was waiting for the cadet class to end. He had promised to pick his friend up after class so that they could hang out together. When the cadets were dismissed, many rushed out the door. However, no Spiky. The teacher left the class with the throng of students, no doubt just as eager to get out of the classroom. Peering inside, Zack found his Chocobo surrounded by a little group of cadets, all much larger than him.

"Hey, Strife, you really think you're better than us huh? Just because you're a little smarter than the rest of us, you think you can ignore us? Huh?" To Zack's surprise, rather than rising to the bait, Cloud just stood there, watching the bully. Unnerved by Cloud's lack of response, the bullies decided to resort to violence.

The small blond twisted under bully number one's fist and proceeded to trip bully number two. The third came after Cloud from behind. Fortunately, Zack stepped in and grabbed the cadet's fist.

"Fancy seeing you here, Cloud." Zack joked. Cloud just shrugged and dusted himself off.

"Thanks, Zack." The bullies' eyes grew larger and all three gaped at the First.

"Zack? Zack Fair, the First Class lieutenant?" the leader asked, horrified. Zack just smiled dangerously. He turned to Cloud. "Hey, Cloud. What's the punishment for violence against another cadet? I forgot." Zack laughed. Cloud looked at Zack strangely, like he didn't get the joke but answered, nonetheless.

"I believe the proper punishment is bathroom duty, although the SOLDIER punishing the cadets may choose to assign a different form of punishment at his discretion." Cloud said it like he was reading from the textbook. No difference in tone, no emotion. He was always like this around other people. Sighing inwardly, Zack turned back to the bullies.

"Well, I guess toilet duty for a few weeks is enough for now. But I'm watching you three. Any more nonsense and I'll personally make sure you get booted." Shinra had recently created a zero tolerance theme. It was inspired by none other than, Zack and Kunsel, who had both been bullied as cadets: Zack, for being Angeal's student, and Kunsel, for being the weak runt of the litter. /Kunsel had been pretty small, now that I think about it. About Cloud's size/ Zack thought.

Zack turned to Cloud after the bullies fled. "Well? Let's go grab some dinner. I'm starving. You know Sephiroth wouldn't let my go out for lunch? Apparently, he doesn't trust me to come back to the office after. I guess it makes sense, though. I mean, seriously? Paperwork? Ugh gross." Cloud gave Zack a small smile and shook his head.

"I think Sephiroth has the right idea. I'm sure he doesn't want to suffer alone, so he's making you do it too. If you run, poor Sephiroth won't have anyone to take his anger out on." Cloud joked. The little smile warmed Zack's heart. Away from others, Zack found Cloud to be a pretty funny guy. He was a cute cadet but he had issues with people. Zack guessed bullies but Cloud refused to talk if Zack brought up the subject so he let it pass for now.

"Of course, we can't let Sephiroth get into one of his little PMsing moods, now can we? I mean it's not like we can let Sephiroth go batshit crazy and cut people down with Masamune just cuz he's in a bad mood, right?" Cloud just chuckled as the pair walked to Zack's apartment. Another thing Zack liked about Cloud: he wasn't a hero worshiper. When Zack had first mentioned one of his little escapades with Genesis, Cloud had just laughed a bit but made no sign of asking for more information about the Crimson Commander. Of course, this might have been another side effect of the bullying. After being spit on for so long, everyone started to look the same. Unreachable and unapproachable. Zack had found out Cloud had an emo streak; always belittling himself and thinking everyone was better. In fact, when Zack had first met the little Chocobo, the cadet had seemed to believe that he deserved all the abuse he got.

Over the course of a week, Cloud had gotten a little better under Zack's care. He was a bit more open with the lieutenant and laughed a bit, although he was still stoic with anyone else. Zack was hoping to get Cloud to meet his mentor and Sephiroth. Maybe it would help the cadet open up and get used to more people. It was a bonus that Cloud wasn't a fanboy. Meetings with Genesis, however, would be put off as long as possible. Zack didn't want his little Chocobo to be too traumatized after an encounter with the perverted redhead.

**AN:** I know I should be working on my other story, but my muse decided it wanted to get a little ADHD…. Hope this chapter doesn't suck to you as much as it sucks to me. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix and other affiliated companies own FFVII. Not me.

Chapter 2

Zack's room was just like him. Warm and all over the place. Various objects were strewn about the First's room and the place looked very…. lived in. Half of the room was a bit neater, but Cloud figured that was because of Zack's roommate. Zack turned to Cloud with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about the mess, Spiky. I think the last time I cleaned the place was over a week ago." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I can tell." A small frown marred the cadet's face. "And my name's not Spiky." Zack just laughed and pulled Cloud to the couch.

"What do you feel like eating? Wutainese sounds pretty good, right? Cuz I can't cook for shit. I can try if you want to see my cooking, though. Oh, but you have to keep it a secret. The last time I tried cooking, my roommate kicked me out into the hallway and burned the food. Thought I was trying to murder him and it took forever to convince him to let me back in." Zack scrunched up his nose at the memory. Cloud let out a little chuckle at Zack's antics.

"Wutainese sounds good." Zack grinned and picked up the phone to order. While Zack was on the phone, the doorbell rang. Cloud glanced at the door. Zack just winked and motioned for him to answer the door. Shrugging, Cloud walked around the couch and opened the door. There, he found none other than Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Well, looks like your puppy found a little Chocobo, 'Geal," Genesis laughed. Cloud saluted the commanders.

"Sirs." Angeal looked over Cloud curiously. This was the little blond that had caught Sephiroth's attention?

"May we come in?" Angeal asked, ever the polite one. Zack snorted.

"This is our room, Angeal. It's not like we can kick you out." Cloud stepped out of the way for the two commanders. As Genesis passed, he flashed the blond a predatory smile. The innocent blond just nodded back at the commander, unaware of the implications of that smile. Zack, however, understood just fine after years of knowing the man. Scooping Cloud into his arms, he pulled the Chocobo out of Genesis' reach.

"My Cloud. Don't touch," he snapped. Genesis seemed a bit put off that his newest toy was taken away but was interrupted by an indignant yelp.

"Zackary Fair! Please release me! I am not yours!" Cloud squeaked. Angeal rolled his eyes at his former student's antics. The cadet struggled in Zack's arms, not the least bit aware of the Crimson Commander's leering from the couch.

His temper finally blowing, Cloud elbowed Zack and used the lieutenant's momentary breathlessness to push him away. Zack winced in slight pain but he was a bit happier. He had finally got a little more than a small smile or frown out of the blond. It didn't really matter if the anger was directed at him as long as it got the blond out from behind the mental shield he had. Zack's smugness died when he looked up, though. Cloud's momentum had made him stumble into Genesis, who was more than happy to have an armful of the little cadet. Now, the cadet was on the Crimson Commander's lap. The ever innocent Cloud just appeared a bit startled and politely apologized to Genesis. Genesis smirked.

"Feel free to land in my lap any time, Cloud," he purred," As long as it's someone as delectable as you, I'm happy." Even Cloud couldn't mistake the line for anything else besides flirting. The cadet flushed a delicate pink but was secretly upset. He thought the Commander was just making fun of him. Many others in the past had done that after all. Tifa had led him on for quite bit. His infatuation only ended when he overheard her with her friends mocking him behind his back.

Angeal frowned at Genesis' flirting but made no move to stop him. Zack took great offense, however. He glared at Genesis and pulled Cloud behind him.

"Genesis is just a perv. If he ever tries anything else, call me 'kay?" Zack told Cloud. Cloud nodded before gathering himself and bringing back his apathetic mask. Zack deflated a bit but didn't push. Zack decided it was time to formally introduce the blond to the two commanders.

"This is Angeal, my roommate. He's a First but you knew that right? Of course you did. Everyone does. Anyways, he's really awesome and a great teacher. That is Genesis. He's a pervert and flirts with anything with two legs even though he has Seph. Oh yeah, those two are dating." Zack babbled. Angeal smiled at the cadet, even as he worried what the cadet's reaction would be to that last bit. Luckily, Cloud was quite accepting of the news and didn't seem to be the type to gossip. Turning to the commanders, Zack introduced them to Cloud.

"Cloud's a cadet. It's funny how we met, actually. You see, I was running from Seph after I pranked him. I was covered in feathers and running for my life and then Cloud -" Zack's rambling was interrupted by a light jab in his side by a slightly embarrassed cadet. "Oh fine, I won't tell. Anyways, he's the cutest Chocobo in the world and he's really smart. That doesn't mean he's a pushover at fighting, though." Zack beamed. Cloud jabbed at Zack again. He wasn't really anything. He was weak and ugly (from his point of view). He didn't think anyone besides Zack would really accept him. He didn't like how Zack made him sound so great when he was so inadequate. The depressed cadet really believed that he was nothing special. Zack noticed Cloud's little emo moment and tried to cheer him up with a few jokes. Cloud smiled faintly but Zack knew that he was still feeling crappy.

xxxxxxxxxx

After eating and joking around a bit, Cloud felt better. Angeal and Genesis had gotten into an argument about whether Zack or Sephiroth was a better kisser, each defending his lover. The entire time Zack's face was bright red out of embarrassment while hid his laughter behind his "mask". The argument ended when Zack tackled the raven haired First Class and dragged him out of the room to "talk".

When the puppy and his master left, Genesis found himself sitting alone with Cloud. Smirking, he scooted closer to Cloud on the couch and turned on the TV. He smiled innocently at the cadet and put his arms up on the back of the couch, one arm almost around Cloud's shoulders.

**AN: **Yeah I know. You'll all probably hate me for that cliffy but I'm tired and it seemed like a good place to stop. This story was a lot more popular than I thought it would be. The entire day I kept getting emails from FF. Thanks for favoriting and reviews. You can thank CreateInsanity, martinemean, and darkcat Smith for this chapter. I wasn't gonna update till the weekend but their reviews made me decided to write. Hope this chapter doesn't suck too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII. How many times do I have to say it?

Chapter 3

They were watching a stupid chick flick. Genesis languidly yawned and grinned down at the unsuspecting cadet. Smirking, he lowered his arm a bit until it was casually draped over Cloud's shoulder. Startled, Cloud glanced up. Genesis smiled again and leaned down.

"You know, if you get any cuter, I might just jump you," Genesis whispered. Cloud's eyes grew until Genesis was sure that they defied the laws of science.

"….. Thank you, sir?" Cloud was nervous and that meant that he was retreating into himself. He had been hurt too many times and this was his instinctive reaction. However, Genesis refused to let the cadet go. This was just too big of a prize to pass up.

"You're very welcome, Cloud." Genesis purred his name. "It's true though. You're very cute and I'd _love _to get to know you better."

"Not to be rude, sir, but aren't you dating general Sephiroth?" Cloud had caught onto the commander's intentions by now. "I'm sure he would not appreciate this." That last bit came out as a bit of a threat. Cloud was wary and didn't want to be dragged along like a toy again.

"Oh, I assure you Sephiroth would approve. In fact, the other day we were watching your class and I must say that his eyes were completely riveted. As were mine, of course." Genesis smirked. He let his arm trail down a bit lower and brushed Cloud's waist. His hand pressed a bit more firmly into Cloud's side and creeped toward the sliver of skin left exposed by the cadet's uniform.

Cloud jumped away. He couldn't let anyone see his scars and the commander's hand had been much too close to one of his larger ones. "I apologize but I'm afraid I must go. It's getting late and I need to get to the barracks soon." Cloud politely excused himself and nearly ran from the room, the Commander's eyes not leaving his form the entire way.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cloud rushed down the hallways. He brushed past a redhead in a Turk suit. He hurriedly muttered apologies before running off. Back in the dorms, he sneaked around the other cadets, hoping no one would notice him. He grabbed what he needed and headed for the showers before anyone could notice his presence.

Cloud sighed as the hot water flowed down his back. That had been too close for comfort. He didn't want anyone to see his scars. They were just another reminder of his home. Imagine if the Commander, of all people, had seen them. That was also the reason he took his showers right before bed. Most cadets washed up earlier and chose to use the rest of the night studying or talking. This way, no one would see his disgusting body.

Cloud pushed his memories back, calm mask settling over his features. He had learned early on that showing emotion would only encourage the beatings. A calm façade would usually deter harsher punishments. Usually. Cloud finished his shower and quickly dressed. Back in the dorms, most of the lights were out and the majority of cadets were asleep.

Cloud rarely slept. His insomnia stopped him from sleeping for weeks. After a month or so, his body would crash and he would fall into a long, deep sleep. Those moments terrified him the most; the moments when he was at his most vulnerable.

Cloud settled into his bed, waiting. When the last cadet fell asleep, Cloud carefully got out of his bed. He dressed quickly and snuck out of the bunkers.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the hallways, he stayed close to the shadows. By now, he knew where all the cameras were and avoided them by instinct. Even once he got out of the building, Cloud stuck to the shadows. Every once in a while, he saw a guard or a patrol. Before, Cloud had purposely taunted the SOLDIERS with a little glimpse or flash. It was amusing to watch the trained fighters search in vain. Eventually, he had to stop when more patrols were sent out.

Ducking under a bush, Cloud continued on his way to the training fields. There were no guards there and Cloud enjoyed training alone to pass the time. He had quickly learned his skills were not appreciated by his peers and Cloud had been forced to restrict himself in class. At night, he was finally able to train for real. He grabbed a sword in the storage shed, seeing how guns made too much noise and there were no silencers (Cloud needed a pass code to get in but he had cracked the code on his first night. So much for Shinra's security.).

The field was dark but the night was Cloud's element. After years of hiding in the mountains, even the SOLDIERS' training area was child's play. The training grounds for SOLDIERS were considered dangerous to some of the lower Third Class SOLDIERS but this was Cloud's playground. He knew the place by heart and enjoyed running the obstacle course or hunting the weaker monsters that were allowed in the fenced off forest.

Tonight, Cloud headed toward the forest. His memories were acting up and he needed the thrill of a real fight to clear his mind and his heart. When the first monster appeared, all that mattered to Cloud for the rest of the night was the enemy and his sword.

**AN:** Sorry for the teasing but I didn't want to rush things just yet. Cloud's still going through his emo stage and I don't really think he'd jump into bed that quickly. w Kinda short but my brain's fried. Happy fourth of July people! See ya next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII. It hurts doesn't it?

Chapter 4

Genesis was annoyed. How could the cadet run from _him_? He was Genesis! Crimson Commander with two fanclubs! _Two _for Gaia's sake. When Zack and Angeal finally reappeared, Genesis was less than friendly.

"Did you two have a good fuck? Well I'm glad you two are having sooo much fun. Please, don't mind the guest sitting alone in your living room," he hissed. Surprised, Angeal turned to look at the ruffled Commander.

"What's got you so pissy?" Angeal asked. Genesis glanced at Zack before muttering to himself and turning away. Zack narrowed his eyes.

"You tried something with Cloud didn't you?" Zack accused. Genesis scowled at the Puppy.

"So what? It's not like I got anything out of it. I still can't believe he ran away," Genesis grumbled. Startled, Angeal's eyes widened comically.

"He ran? From you?" Genesis was a huge flirt but he still usually got his way with people. Even Sephiroth wasn't fully resistant to his charms. Zack stared as well before he began howling with laughter.

"Serves you right! I – ha – told you not try anything! Hahaha! Oh sweet Gaia…" Genesis' scowl just deepened and he turned away, trying to salvage some of his pride. When Zack finally calmed down, he turned to Genesis again.

"So? What did ya try with him?" he questioned. Genesis glanced at Zack, irritated, but answered.

"I just turned on the TV and moved closer. I ended up putting my arm around his shoulder and talked a bit. When my hand went a bit lower, just a bit mind you, he freaked and ran like a flock of Chocobos were after him." Zack frowned. That didn't sound a lot like his Spiky.

"Are you sure that's all you did? He isn't the typed to run from something unless it's like really bad," Zack wondered. He was slightly worried now. What if Cloud's panic attack got him lost? What if someone decided to kidnap his Chocobo and have their way with him? What if they tried to take his virginity?

"No! Spike!" he shouted. Angeal and Genesis looked at him, slightly disturbed.

"Are you feeling alright? Did you overheat again?" Angeal asked, worried for his lover's health. Zack looked at the two Commanders with a slight blush.

"Ah… I didn't mean to say that out loud. But what if Spiky got lost? It's only like the second week. What if someone found him and tried something? OMG What if he's in trouble like right now?" Zack rambled.

"Why don't we check the cadet dorms? I'm sure he's fine and you're worrying for nothing," Angeal assured Zack. Genesis just rolled his eyes at the puppy's antics but was secretly worried, too. He hadn't thought about that.

Zack leaped out of his chair and dashed for the door. "C'mon then. We gotta check on Spike!" he hollered. The Commanders followed the Puppy out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zack sneaked into the dorms, careful not to wake the sleeping cadets. When he got to Cloud's bed, it was empty. Panicked, he ran out and into Angeal.

"He's not there! I was right! He must have gotten kidnapped by someone and I bet they're taking his virginity as we speak!" Zack abruptly burst into sobs. Angeal frowned. Where could the cadet be? He seemed intelligent enough to find his way. Had he really been taken?

Genesis, though worried, was thinking of something completely different. /He's a virgin? /

xxxxxxxxxx

The little group searched the entire Shinra building for Cloud. Luckily, he wasn't found in bed with someone. Unfortunately, he wasn't found.

"Where could he be? I mean, we searched the entire damned building!" Genesis fumed.

"Maybe he's not in the building?" Angeal suggested.

"What? Then why the hell did we search this place?" Genesis growled. The trio headed outside. There weren't a lot of SOLDIERS tonight but there were enough to interrogate and find that most of the place was crossed off their list of places to search. The only place not guarded was the SOLDIER training grounds. Worried, they headed off.

They found the field empty. "Split up and search." Angeal commanded. They each chose a section of the training ground and headed off.

Zack found the slightly open shed first. Cloud had left it open since he didn't really feel like breaking in twice a night and he was sure that there were no guards here. When Zack found it, he immediately called the Commanders over.

"Think it was him?" Genesis asked. Zack gaped.

"Spiky? I don't think he could…" Zack trailed off. Suspicious, Angeal looked Zack in the eyes.

"You don't sound so sure," he accused. Zack shrugged.

"Well, he's kinda a mystery even to me. Like, he shows a lot of skill but only sometimes. The rest of the time he's kinda average. He's really quiet, too, so there's a lot I don't know." Zack admitted. Angeal raised his eyebrow.

As he was about to speak, he caught the faint sound of blades. When Zack and Genesis looked at him and made to speak, he quickly hushed them. Following the sound, he headed toward the forest. Now, it was a bit clearer and all of them could hear it.

Angeal led the way into the fenced off woods. They went deeper until the sound was right in front of them. Zack shot forward and peaked in through the bushes. When he froze, Angeal and Genesis went forward to see what had shocked the First stupid.

In the clearing, Cloud was fighting off a dragon. He handled his blade like an expert and he was grinning from ear to ear. Quickly, he darted forward and slashed at the dragon. When the dragon fell, he looked slightly disappointed but just sighed and made to move deeper into the woods.

"Wait! Cloud? What are you doing here?" Zack shouted. He bounded forward and hugged the cadet close. "You scared the crap out of me! Oh, but your sword skills are freaking amazing! Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Cloud's face paled and his smile was gone.

"Why are you here?" Cloud asked, shocked. His shock grew when the Commanders emerged.

"I believe the puppy asked you first," Genesis returned. "You're not allowed here, you know." Cloud averted his eyes. The ground was suddenly very interesting.

"Um, well I need to let off some steam sometimes. And I just picked up the sword stuff I guess…" Cloud answered. He was talking without looking at anyone but it was obvious he was talking to Zack. Angeal immediately became suspicious. That level of skill was not something you 'picked up'. Carefully, he addressed the nervous cadet.

"I'm sure that you didn't just pick up on it. You obviously had practice," he said. Cloud looked at Angeal, panic slowly forming on the small face. Luckily for him, Genesis intervened.

"Just leave him alone for tonight. And I'm sure he won't sneak out again, right? If your cadet class is really that boring, we can get Zack to mentor you." Surprised, Cloud glanced at the Crimson Commander. Genesis answered with a wink.

"That's a great idea! For now let's get some sleep though, yeah?" Zack pushed. Reluctantly, Cloud followed the trio out of the forest. He hadn't expected to get caught this fast.

**AN: **Uwaaa this wasn't as good as I was hoping it would be. I didn't really know what I was going to do for this chapter so I decided to get Cloud caught. Sorry if you guys were hoping for more. I'd appreciate some advice for the next chapter. Just tell me if you want to see anything. Maybe Cloud'll meet Seph? Or maybe I'll introduce Cloud to the Turks? Idk. I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter so I'll let you guys decide, yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Final Fantasy VII, I'd be a freaking billionaire. As I am obviously not, don't sue me. (I also don't own any other brands, games, show, etc. I might mention on accident in this story)

Chapter 5

The next day, Cloud was puppy-pounced by a very excited Zack Fair during lunch.

"Hey Cloud! Guess what? Angeal and Genesis both agreed that it'd be awesome if you became my student. It would probably be more helpful than those stupid-ass sergeants that make you run and do crap. Anyways, we're meeting Sephy about it right now so let's go!" Cloud didn't understand a word.

"Um can you repeat that, sir?" he asked. There were other cadets around and Cloud didn't want to fan the flames. There were already plenty of rumors about him and Zack floating around and this wasn't helping. Zack huffed and shook his head.

"You're gonna be my student and we're going to meet Sephiroth right now to make it official!" Zack repeated. "We're going to be late! Let's go! Last time I was late, Seph threatened to burn my secret chocolate stash. The demon!" As he spoke, Zack grabbed Cloud by the waist and hefted him up.

"Wait, Zack! I can walk! Let me down! Do you want more rumors going around? And what do you mean meeting Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, twisting in the lieutenant's grip. Zack just grinned and shrugged before rushing to the elevators. They headed to Sephiroth's office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Who is this cadet you keep talking about?" Sephiroth asked his two Commanders. Genesis and Angeal both shrugged and had identical smirks plastered on their faces.

"You'll see," Genesis told his lover. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow but stayed quiet. The last time Genesis and Angeal were like this, he had ended up getting ridiculously drunk, even with all the mako he had, and woke up in his room covered in feathers and chocolate next to a nude Genesis.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a red-faced Zack and a squirming blond cadet.

"Hey Seph! This is Cloud. The one I was talking to you about! I wanna be his mentor cuz he's amazing with a sword and the sergeants/cadets are all douches." Zack grinned at the slightly stunned look and small blush on Sephiroth's face. So he did have a crush. It was just lucky Genesis like Cloud, too.

"Zackary Fair! Let go!" Cloud whimpered. Fed up, he ended up kicking Zack in the knee. When Zack crumpled, holding his knee, Cloud straightened up and saluted the Silver General.

"Cadet Strife, sir. I apologize for our behavior, sir. Please excuse us; I believe there has been a small mistake." He turned and dragged the puppy toward the door.

"I don't believe that there has been a mistake, cadet." Sephiroth cleared his throat before addressing the cadet again. "I believe you would benefit from a mentorship. I heard about your, ah, little night time training and if you can indeed defeat a dragon with minimal effort, you obviously aren't being challenged in your cadet classes."

Cloud turned to Sephiroth with his mouth open. He quickly snapped it shut and regained his composure. "If you think that's best, sir." Cloud answered, his eyes betraying his eagerness. Genesis laughed.

"Stop being so stiff, Cloud. You're already _well_ acquainted with us. Just relax with all the sir crap." Cloud blushed ever so slightly before coughing and averting his eyes from Genesis'. /Ah, so he wasn't completely unaffected/ Genesis thought with glee. Sephiroth caught the looks and just smirked before dismissing Cloud and the whimpering puppy.

xxxxxxxxxx

The other cadets weren't very happy. A mentorship almost guaranteed a position in SOLDIER. It was this jealousy that led to the fight. When classes ended for the day, the bullies from the other day and their friends cornered Cloud.

"You think you're so special don't you, slut? A mentorship with Fair, huh? What'd you have to do? Open up your legs?" Now, Cloud could take a lot of abuse. He could take the insults. However, he didn't like others talking bad about his only friend. He didn't even think about Zack that way. That may have been what pushed Cloud into the fight rather than running like usual.

The first punch was thrown by one of the bully's lackeys. Cloud ducked and retaliated with another punch. It connected with the bully's nose, breaking it. The next one aimed a kick for his legs. Dodging the strike, he twisted and grabbed the leg. He yanked the leg out further while simultaneously pushing the other foot away with his leg, forcing the boy into falling since he wasn't flexible enough to do the splits. He kicked the boy's stomach before moving onto the next cadet. Two of the cadets teamed up, one behind him and the other coming from the front. The one behind him trapped his arms, letting the other hit him a few times. He coughed out a bit of blood before head butting the one behind and kicking the one in front in the groin. He fought dirty when he needed to. Otherwise he would have probably died back in Nibelheim. Fighting fair was stupid.

There were only three cadets left. They were more careful and ganged up on him. They managed to pin him down and the lead idiot proceeded to kick the crap out of him. Once again, he was saved by Zack. However, this time Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were with him.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Genesis yelled. He swiftly pulled the bullies off while Zack and Angeal helped Cloud up. Sephiroth growled at the beat up cadets and pulled out his PHS to call some of the Third Class SOLDIERS. He had them escort the cadets out before joining the others.

"Are you okay, Cloud? Oh Gaia, I can't believe it. How dare they?" Zack hollered. He was pissed. How could anyone do this to someone like Cloud? Cloud had a split lip, several cuts on his face, and many bruises. His ribs were also probably broken.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Sephiroth murmured. They helped the cadet up and to the infirmary. Oddly enough, Cloud's eyes were dry. It almost like he was used to it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Let's get that shirt off, yeah? I promise not to try anything," Genesis promised. Cloud shook his head.

"It's nothing, sirs. I can handle it," Cloud insisted, panic starting to overwhelm him. They couldn't see. He didn't want them to see. What if they turned away in disgust? What if Zack left? He was so marred, so disfigured.

"Are you kidding? C'mon, it's not like we're gonna rape you of anything. We just need to put some medicine on those cuts and bruises." Images of his father flashed by. Trying to touch him. The reason he had fled his home so many times; to escape those hands. He had luckily managed to escape the many times his father tried to go too far, but he didn't like how he had touched him. Officially panicked, he darted for the door. When Sephiroth grabbed him, he let out a whimper and curled up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't want to! Don't!" he shrieked.

"Cloud! Calm down!" Zack rushed to the cadet's side and tried to comfort the hysterical boy. When Cloud didn't stop struggling, they were forced to sedate him.

Genesis broke the silence first. "What the hell was that?" They all turned to Zack.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know why he did that either."

"Then we'll just have to wait until he wakes up," Angeal decided. Seriously, sometimes he wondered if his friends and lover had any common sense.

He moved to take off Cloud's shirt to disinfect the cuts and bruises from the fight. Underneath, he found the skin littered with tons of scars in addition to the newer cuts and bruises. One of the larger ones extended from his right shoulder all the way to his stomach.

"Oh sweet Gaia. What the hell happened to him?" Zack whispered. Horrified, Genesis moved closer to Sephiroth. Some of the scars looked newer while others were definitely old. Cloud chose that exact moment to wake up. When four stunned glowing pairs of eyes fixed on his, he swallowed nervously.

**AN: **Aww poor Cloud. I feel so mean but it's all for the plot. I got most of my ideas from you guys so thanks! And I'm planning on having the Turks meet Cloud a bit later when he's done a bit more rule breaking so don't worry ;D Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Hehe wonder what the Turks'll do? (Btw: SHIZAYA IS SOOO CUTE. I LOVE THEM! *Ahem)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **You know what? I'm sick of writing "I don't own anything". Read the previous disclaimers. I'm freaking lazy.

Chapter 6

"What the hell happened, Spiky?" Zack whispered. Cloud twitched nervously. Should he tell or should he keep quiet? He was silent for a second before opening his mouth.

"It's nothing, Zack. Just an accident when I was younger," Cloud lied easily.

"What? Did you get run over by a truck into a thorn bush and broken pieces of glass or something?" Genesis asked sarcastically. He didn't believe Cloud for a minute. Neither did the rest of the Firsts. Although some of the scars could be passed off as accidents, the rest were too… neat. Sephiroth knew the difference between random scars and deliberate cuts. He had experience.

Unfortunately, Cloud kept quiet and refused to expand. Genesis' temper flared and he slammed a fist onto the table.

"Fine, I'm going to help the Turks with their interrogation," he muttered. Cloud felt a pang go through his heart but refused to respond. To everyone's surprise, Sephiroth was the one who comforted the poor cadet after the Crimson Commander left.

"You can tell us when you're ready, cadet. Don't mind Genesis." He put his hand on Cloud's shoulder and gestured to Angeal to continue disinfecting the cuts. Gently, the raven haired man cleaned the cuts and wrapped bandages around Cloud's torso. Sephiroth helped Cloud up and handed him to Zack.

"Zackary? Can you take him to my room? Since it is evident he is not welcomed among his peers, he will stay with me," Sephiroth announced. Cloud paled but Zack inwardly squealed. The situation was serious but he couldn't help feeling happy that they were getting closer. Hopefully, Cloud would tell Sephiroth and Genesis the truth soon and their relationship would improve. He had always felt that the two Firsts needed something else in their relationship and he felt like Cloud was that little something.

"You heard him, Chocobo! Let's go!" he grinned. Cloud gave a shadow of a smile before following after the hyper Puppy. Zack's grin faded a bit as he watched Cloud wince after jarring his throbbing ribs (Turns out they weren't broken but they hurt like hell). He quickly moved to Cloud's side and helped him out.

Angeal watched Sephiroth stare after the blond. "You and Genesis really fell for him, huh?"

"I think we have..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So who's the leader?" Reno drawled. He smirked at the shivering cadets but he was fuming on the inside. Cloud was a good kid and Zack's friend. He didn't deserve crap like this.

When the cadets remained silent, his smirk grew dangerously large. "You sure you don't want ta answer?" He turned to Rude. "You want first crack or can I start?" Rude just looked at him over his shades.

"I'll take that as a 'go'," he guessed. Turning to the group, he clapped his hands. "Well? Who wants the first round in the pits of Shinra? My EMR has been kinda lonely these days, ya know?" Reno's grin turned maniacal as he looked over the cadets. They snapped.

"It was him!"

"What? You liar! You started the fight!"

"No I didn't! Besides, you're the one that made us do it!"

"It wasn't our fault! He made us!"

"I swear-"

Reno laughed and watched the cadets argue while Rude just gave a tiny sneer. No loyalty among the wicked, huh? Genesis entered the room of panicked, hyperventilating cadets.

"Shut up!" he roared. His eyes were literally glowing with rage. He was pissed. Reno nudged Rude and whispered, "How much you wanna bet the kid's doing it with him and the general?" Rude just smirked.

Meanwhile, Genesis was giving the cadets hell. They were going to boot the lot of them anyways but it was a good stress relief for the frustrated Commander so they let him terrorize the little buggers. It wasn't like they didn't have it coming.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later…

Cloud had gotten settled in his new room and things had settled down a bit. Sephiroth had been surprisingly kind to him while Genesis was Genesis: always teasing and flirting. They let him keep his secrets for now and Cloud was grateful for that. After a week or so of recuperation, Cloud was ready to go back to his classes.

"Hm? Oh, you're not going to your normal classes anymore," Genesis told him when he was getting ready to go.

"What? I mean, um, excuse me, sir?" Cloud asked timidly. Genesis smirked and pointed to Sephiroth.

"Remember he made Zack your mentor? Well, it's up to the puppy now to teach you. Of course you can just ignore him and go to class. Oh, don't worry about hurting Zack and Sephy's feelings. I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, it's not like Sephiroth had to fill out that huge stack of extra paperwork for you two or Zack's been looking forward to seeing how good you really are. Yup." Genesis said cheerfully. He was really having too much fun with the cute cadet. By now, Cloud was well aware of his attraction to him and Genesis liked to think that Cloud was beginning to have feelings as well. As proof, Cloud only called him sir fifteen times a day. That was fifteen less than when he first moved in. Yeah, progress.

"Um, where is Zack then?" the blond asked the Crimson Commander.

"Beats me." As Sephiroth passed by, he grabbed him by the waist and clung to the general. "Hey, you know where the puppy is?" Genesis asked his lover. Sephiroth grunted and made to move away. However, Genesis had a better idea. He smiled innocently at Sephiroth and pulled closer. He carefully clung tighter and moved up to meet Sephiroth's lips.

"Love me?" he whimpered. Sephiroth, catching on, sighed and bent down for another kiss. Behind the pair, there was a thud. They both turned to find Cloud on the ground nursing a bloody nose.

"Ah, excuse me!" he yelped before running off to the bathroom. Sephiroth looked at his lover.

"Think he likes us yet?"

"If that bloody nose is anything to go by." Zack chose that moment to come in the room.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! Angeal kept me up kinda late. Where's Spiky?" The pair of lovers just laughed.

**AN: **Hey guys. So sorry I'm kinda late with this chapter. Couldn't figure out what the hell I was going to write and I was wrestling with all those wonderful ideas you guys gave me. TTxTT I blame you. Haha anyways. Hope you like this chapter. Included the Reno section for those of you waiting to see him. Sorry if I'm being disgustingly upbeat but I'm in a good mood thanks to the way this turned out. (Had to actually rewrite this cuz the original sucked Shinra's ballsacks.) Oh and sorry for making Cloud so... much more normal and happy at the end. I was tired and ready to pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Look at previous chapters.

Chapter 7

Cloud was confused. Currently, he was in the bathroom trying to stop the blood coming from his nose. He had never realized he could get a bloody nose without getting hit. It was a new experience and he was really worried. He vaguely wondered if he was sick.

"CLOUD! YOUR WONDERFUL AND KINDHEARTED MENTOR IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Zack hollered. Cloud quickly wiped the last of the blood off his face before going out to meet the energetic pup.

"It's too early to be yelling, Zack," he commented as Zack pulled him into a headlock.

"Aw, you know I'm just excited. Let's go! I can't wait to see what you've got," Zack bubbled out. Cloud inwardly rolled his eyes but said nothing. He was busy trying not to look and Genesis who was currently draped over Sephiroth. It had been awkward when those two had kissed in front of him. He had felt weird and fuzzy on the inside when their eyes met and he had panicked. /Huh, guess I really am getting sick. / he thought naively. As he followed the excitable lieutenant out, he didn't notice two pairs of eyes glittering in amusement and hope trail after him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So I was thinking I should just test you out today to see where you really are. I mean, obviously, your sword skills are a lot higher than your records say so you've got to be better at the other crap, too. Didn't you say you were good with materia? Oh we should look at the book stuff, I guess. There are a couple written test kinda things for the SOLDIER exams and I'm supposed to take over _all_ of your classes from now on," Zack rambled. Cloud just nodded and followed his mentor into the private training room. "Oh yeah. I guess you're probably ahead of those classes, too. Am I right?" Cloud actually looked a bit sheepish.

"Ah, well I did read ahead a few chapters... I kinda finished two of the books. I also did the work for them," he muttered. Zack laughed on the outside but he was sad on the inside. It seemed that Cloud didn't really have a life outside of classes. He didn't have any other cadet friends and he rarely hung out with Zack since Zack was usually busy with SOLDIER or his other friends. He mentally made a promise to change that and show the abused cadet out how life should be lived.

"Well, let's start with some materia practice. We can do some sword stuff afterwards and if I feel like it, we'll do some book crap," Zack decided. Cloud shrugged but his eyes gleamed at the thought of materia. It had been a while since he had gotten to play to his heart's content. Zack caught the gleam and snickered.

"Alright, we should start with some level twos. If you have no trouble with those, I don't see why I shouldn't let you handle the level threes," he told the eager cadet. "Alright, do you know how to equip a materia? Oh crap. I feel dumb. Course you do." Cloud blinked at Zack before laughing at the man.

"Are you laughing at me? That's so mean! Uwaa! Even my own student mocks me!" Zack despaired. Cloud shook his head at Zack's antics.

"I don't need to equip materia, Zack. I know how to but I doubt there was anything in Nibelheim to equip materia with, anyways, so I never used it before Shinra. I've been using materia without equipping them for forever," Cloud explained. Zack gaped for a second before gathering himself. This was Cloud: amazing cadet, unaware of his own talent. This was normal. Zack shook off his surprise and let out another laugh.

"Alright, hotshot. See if you can handle these."

xxxxxxxxxx

"…. I think I might be the one needing a mentor again, Spiky," Zack muttered a little while later. He had let the cadet handle the materia after it was obvious he knew what he was doing and Zack's brain was killed during the show. Even he had trouble once in a while when it came to the higher level materia but Cloud handled them easily. In fact, the Chocobo had been playing around with them. Playing. Zack, not for the first time, wondered how such talent was overlooked. To think that they might have never found out at all if Cloud hadn't gotten in that fight or if Angeal had agreed to let the cadet handle his injuries on his own.

Meanwhile, Cloud was lying in the middle of the training room, panting. He didn't remember the last time he got to let out so much of his stress and have so much fun. Feeling lighter and happier than normal, he got up and trotted over to Zack for a drink of water. Zack just shook his head at him again and gave him a noogie.

"I swear, Spiky. I bet you're as good as Genesis with materia," Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah right, Zack. There's no way I'm on par with him. I think you're just exaggerating cuz you're planning on forcing me into joining ya on another prank or somethin," Cloud scoffed. His subtle accent was more defined now that he was more relaxed and Zack picked it up immediately.

"Oh, how you wound me. By the way, I didn't know you had an accent. Do you guys speak differently up in Nibelheim or do you have a different language?" Zack wondered. Cloud's eyes darkened.

"The villagers in Nibelheim didn't, but my mom was from a different place, I think, and she taught me a bit of her language and a couple of other stuff before she left," Cloud told Zack, his accent gone and his body tense. Zack frowned at this bit of news.

"She left? Why?"

"She couldn't take it. Anyways, I think it's time for sword practice," Cloud said breezily. Zack narrowed his eyes but he accepted the change in subject and the lessons continued.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sephirooooooooth….. I'm so booored. There's nothing to do," a redheaded First whined. Sephiroth didn't even bother to glance at his lover.

"Perhaps you should do your paperwork, then. You're already behind. I think Angeal and I have done more than enough of your work so you can finish it," Sephiroth said without pity. Genesis blanched.

"Paperwork? You know how much I hate it! Why the hell would you even ask me about such a thing?" he yelped indignantly.

"Yes I know you despise it but it is part of your responsibilities. Now get out of my office. I don't even know why you're here to begin with," Sephiroth replied blandly. Genesis growled at his lover before an idea came to him.

"Sephirooooooth… Isn't all that leather stifling?" Genesis crooned. He snuck behind the Silver General and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. Rubbing softly, he leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear. "I think you deserve a little break. Why don't you entertain me? I'll make sure you have fun, too." Sephiroth froze before glancing back at the Crimson Commander. Genesis smiled seductively and licked the shell of the general's ear.

"You're really asking for it, you know that?" Sephiroth muttered. He swiftly spun his chair around and pulled Genesis into his lap.

"Mmm I love when you get all aggressive," Genesis purred. Sephiroth ignored him and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

**AN: **Ah, I felt that Seph and Genesis weren't getting enough screen time so I just had to stick that last part in. Sorry Angeal fans. I couldn't figure out where to include him so no Angeal for this chapter. Oh yeah, I got a review saying that the nosebleed was unrealistic… Well, this is a work of fiction so there. ;P haha. I know I'm immature sometimes. Anyways, yeah it's unrealistic but I kinda wanted to lessen the tension a bit. Sorry if you didn't like it. I kinda feel this chapter's a bit awkward but meh. Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe so many people are bothering with this story. OwO Go figure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Check Previous Chapters

Chapter 8

The sky was a dark shade of grey and the clouds were threatening the village with snow. It was silent except for the continuous sounds of wood hitting flesh echoing from a house at the edge of the dreary place. The house belonged to a little boy named Cloud Strife.

"You bitch! Are you happy? Huh?" a man yelled. Currently, he was beating his wife: a slender, beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes. However, her skin was marred with bruises and cuts. The sight wasn't very beautiful. In the corner, a little boy cried for his mother.

"Mom? ….. Uwaa….." the little boy cried.

"Shut up! This is all your fault, anyways! This is your fault! Yeah, I didn't do anything! If you weren't born, then I wouldn't be living like this," the man yelled. He turned from the woman and decided the boy would be a better relief of stress. The sounds of wood hitting skin continued to echo through the silent village. Ah, but the silence was their agreement with the man, wasn't it? They all agreed that everything was the boy's fault. After all, who better to blame than a poor, weak child for the misfortunes of the damned village?

xxxxxxxxxx

Sephiroth and Genesis woke to the sound of sobbing. They briefly looked at each other before rushing to the source of the noise. It was coming from the cadet's room. Genesis flung the door open and strode in. There, they found the source of the tears.

Curled up into a ball, Cloud was obviously having a nightmare. Tears slipped down his cheeks and his sobbing was mixed with occasional sounds of pain. The Firsts quickly moved to his side.

"Cloud... Wake up… Wake up!" Sephiroth commanded. Cloud woke up. His eyes were filled with pain and despair.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" he sobbed. Genesis gathered the boy in his chest.

"Ah, don't cry Cloud. It's just a dream, right?" he murmured. Cloud violently shook his head.

"No it's not! It's my fault!" he whispered. Genesis and Sephiroth glanced at each other, both giving the other a silent 'What the fuck?'.

"You should sleep, cadet," Sephiroth told Cloud. He gently rubbed his back. The action seemed to sooth the terrified cadet, who was quickly falling asleep. Genesis set him back in his bed and the two sneaked out of the room.

"….." The silence filled the hallway for a moment.

"So…. What was that?" Genesis asked Sephiroth.

"How the hell should I know?" Sephiroth asked incredulously.

"Well, you're Sephiroth. You know, like, everything," Genesis told the general. Sephiroth shot his lover a look that seemed uncannily like the one he gave Zack when the puppy asked him if he could have a Chocobo.

"…. Let's call Zack and Angeal for now. Maybe they know something," Sephiroth sighed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zack and Angeal showed up in less than three minutes. "So why'd ya call us?" Zack yawned. Angeal gently smacked the puppy's head.

"Cloud had a nightmare," Sephiroth told the two.

"… You called us here because he had a nightmare?" Angeal raised his eyebrow at the pair of lovers. Genesis looked at him like he was stupid.

"Do you really think we'd call you if it wasn't serious? Anyways, Cloud was having a nightmare or _something_. I don't really know what it was about but he kept saying he was sorry and that it was his fault or something," Genesis summarized.

"Hm, then maybe a flashback? It could just be a really bad one. Ya know, he said that his mom left. Maybe he was talking about that?' Zack said thoughtfully. The other three Firsts were gaping.

"You… who are you and what have you done to Zack?" Genesis sputtered.

"Hey! That's mean! I can be smart, too," Zack huffed indignantly. Angeal shook his head and shared a look with Sephiroth.

"Anyways, what do you think happened to the poor kid?" Angeal asked Zack. He shrugged.

"Well, during training he said his mom left 'cause she couldn't take it. He didn't tell me what _it_ was. I'm guessing it's not his mom who gave him those scars, though. He seemed to genuinely like her. He was just stiff about her leaving and stuff," Zack informed the other Firsts.

Sephiroth rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll look up some details on him. I'm sure I have enough influence to get info on one cadet." He sighed again.

/Just another cadet, huh? I wouldn't be so sure about that. / Angeal smirked.

"I can also send one of the Turks to his village," Sephiroth continued, unaware of Angeal's thoughts. "I'm thinking Cissnei?" Genesis groaned.

"Crap, he turned all general on us," he muttered. Zack smirked.

"Why don't you relax him, then?" Zack whispered. Genesis looked at him in surprise before an evil smile spread across him face.

"Why, Zack! I didn't know you and I were so similar?" Genesis said aloud. The other two looked at him and Zack curiously. Zack yelped and smacked Genesis.

"Sh – Shut it! It was just a - a suggestion!" he stuttered. Genesis just smiled innocently when the curious looks on Angeal and Sephiroth's faces grew. Angeal slowly shook his head at the pair and grabbed Zack's collar.

"Alright, we'll try to figure out anything we can, too," Angeal said before dragging his puppy out the door. "See you tomorrow."

Sephiroth turned to Genesis. "What were you and Zack talking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Genesis blinked innocently. "Just discussing how to, ah, distract you when you're in general mode." A small blush appeared on the general's face. Genesis smiled. "Should I show you what we were talking about?" he purred. Sephiroth blinked before grabbing Genesis and pulling him into their room, slamming the door shut behind them.

**AN: **Seriously short chapter but I honestly had no idea how to continue… I blame my plot bunnies' ADD. A bit brief but I kinda liked the beginning. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm hungry and I haven't eaten at all today so this is the end for this chapter. BTW: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! Didn't expect so much support OwO *gives out lollipops (hint hint)* lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, do you really think I'd be here now?

Chapter 9

Cloud was awake when Sephiroth and Genesis got out of bed. The cadet was currently in the kitchen creating something that smelled absolutely delicious.

"I didn't know you could cook, Cloud," Genesis stated, surprised. He had assumed that, since the blond always ate takeout with Zack, he was just as terrible as the puppy in the kitchen. Cloud shrugged, not looking at the pair.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night, sirs," Cloud muttered. The two Firsts exchanged glances. Genesis gestured wildly to Sephiroth behind the cadet's back, pointing at said cadet every so often, and Sephiroth's face twitched once in a while in response. Their conversation was impossible to decipher by normal means, but it went something like this:

'Do something!'

'What the hell am I supposed to do?'

'I don't know, but I did something last night so you do it this time!'

'No, I don't want to.'

'Sephiroth! Stop being such a baby!'

'Hmph! Make me.'

'….. I'll tell everyone about your secret chocolate stash in your office.'

'….You wouldn't.'

'Try me.'

Oblivious to the conversation behind him, Cloud flipped the pancakes on the stove. He was embarrassed and upset that he had showed such a weak side of him. He was not used to showing so much emotion, but ever since he came to Shinra, he had been open like a book for others to read (to him at least). He was silently berating himself for being so fragile when Sephiroth slid his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"I don't understand why you're apologizing, Cloud. You didn't do anything wrong. Everyone gets nightmares and everyone needs someone there to hold them. In this case, Genesis and I want to be that 'someone' (or 'someones' in this case). Open up to us, Cloud. We want to help," Sephiroth murmured. Genesis looked impressed with his socially retarded boyfriend. Cloud froze and stared at Sephiroth with his blue eyes huge with shock.

"… Was that a pick up line, sir?" Cloud asked timidly. Sephiroth blinked in surprise and glanced at Genesis for help. Genesis was in a similar state of stupefaction, but not for long.

"….. Hahahaha! Oh sweet Shiva! That was good… Pft hahaha! The look on your face Seph….. Gaia, I should have called Zack and Angeal over for this! Hahaha!" Genesis curled up against the counter, laughing his ass off. Sephiroth snapped out of it and glared at Genesis (although this just seemed to make him laugh harder). He gave up and turned to face Cloud who was watching him with something akin to panic.

"Ah, that may have been one of my underlying intentions for trying to comfort you, Cloud, but my foremost goal was to show you that we are here if you ever need us," Sephiroth admitted. Cloud just stared at him. Genesis continued to crack up behind the pair. Sephiroth was worried. Luckily for him, Zack and Angeal walked in.

"Mm…. Something smells good," Zack hummed happily.

"Zack! Since you broke in, you should at least apologize to them. I'm sorry, Seph. I tried to stop him… Seph?" Angeal's voice sounded concerned. He had good reason to be. Cloud was now blushing and staring at Sephiroth with a sort of gentle awe. Or was it love? Genesis was dying and wheezing while Sephiroth seemed to be extremely pleased (to the point of speechlessness) with Cloud's reaction.

Zack grinned at Cloud. It was about damn time Cloud gained feelings for the general and commander. Sephiroth was extremely gentle and his eyes softened whenever Cloud was around while the ever excitable Genesis constantly alternated between flirting and caring. It was almost painful to watch the cadet return the lovesick looks with blank, empty eyes. Of course, Sephiroth and Genesis loved each other just as much as before, but at least they knew their affection for each other was returned.

Angeal coughed lightly at the trio. Cloud seemed to finally notice them. His blush returned, as fierce as before, before he paled. He whirled around and fumbled with the stove. Apparently, he had forgotten about the pancakes. Fortunately, they weren't burnt. Cloud kept his back to them as he loaded them onto the two foot stack of pancakes. The blond quickly scooped up several more plates of food, balancing them on his arms, and headed to the table.

"Breakfast's ready…" Cloud mumbled. The Firsts all headed for the table, Angeal having to assist his long time friend after said friend nearly choked and killed himself with laughter. The tactful Angeal turned the conversation to Cloud's training, saving the Chocobo the embarrassment. Zack and Cloud had to leave for training so they finished quickly, leaving the rest at the table.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So… Did you get anything out of him?" Angeal asked cautiously. Genesis shook his head.

"We didn't get a chance to ask him anything. We woke up kinda late and you guys showed up a bit afterward," Genesis explained.

"I guess we'll have to start with the outside sources first, then," Angeal sighed. "It'll be better for him as well, I suppose. He'll probably need time to open up." Sephiroth nodded.

"I'll ask Tseng if I can borrow Cissnei or Reno and Rude. They'll probably get the job done faster and I trust them as much as you can trust a Turk." Angeal and Genesis nodded, the former gathering their plates and heading for the sink. Angeal washed the dishes while Sephiroth and Genesis reluctantly got ready for work. Not for the first time, they regretted the fact that they rarely got sick. Paperwork was such a pain.

**AN: **Nuuuu! Urgh, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been kinda busy with other stuff and couldn't really think of what to write or where to go from here. I'm planning on some stuff tho so you'll just have to wait. :3 Oh and don't worry you guys. I will be sending them to Nibelheim but I kinda want Cloud as a SOLDIER first…. Sorry if it takes a ridiculous amount of time to get there but I'll get there eventually! On another note, I feel like the quality of these chapters is dropping… I dunno. Maybe it's just me. It's also getting shorter. Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews. I have like 40-ish? Anyways, it's up there. I'm glad so many of you like this crappy story of mine. (I 3 Orihara Izaya! He's so cute. Watch the Fukkireta vid on youtube! Oh, and Renai Circulation by him too.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **You must be drunk if you think I own anything. Characters, ideas, etc. belong to proper owners.

Chapter 10

"Reno, Rude. You have a request from the general," Tseng told the pair. "Apparently, he wants you two to dig up some information on a cadet Strife." Reno smirked.

"Sure thing, boss man," he said easily. Turning to his partner, he whispered, "Told ya he was fucking the pair of 'em." To Tseng he asked,"Any specifics?" Tseng shook his head.

"Just find out what you can. You know the drill: interrogation and some snooping. It's a small town so I'm trusting you two won't take long; what with Rude's intimidation and your…. Anyways, I'm sure you won't have much trouble," he answered. Rude coughed loudly into a fist while Tseng casually turned back to his papers, ignoring Reno's indignant sputtering.

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is such a dump, yo," Reno complained. The entire helicopter ride, he had bitched about pain in the ass bosses with huge sticks up their asses looking down on his 'fine' skills. Rude remained silent.

"Well, partner? Let's go dig around in someone's little box of secrets," he said. Rude shook his head at Reno's bipolarity and followed.

The first place they went was the inn. They needed a place to stay since they weren't sure how long the mission would take. They got their rooms with little problem but when Reno brought up Cloud, the entire inn went still.

"Who wants to know?" the innkeeper asked aggressively. Taken aback, Reno glanced at Rude who just watched him coolly. He obviously didn't want to get in the middle.

"Just askin', yo. Heard he was from here and we were wondering what he was like as a kid," Reno answered.

"A kid? That's no kid. He's a monster," one of the bystanders called out. There were murmurs of agreement from the room. The two Turks watched the scene carefully, not wanting to rile up the townspeople. They stayed silent until they reached their rooms.

"A monster, yo?" Reno sighed. He flopped down on his bed with little grace.

"Maybe he did something when he was younger," Rude quipped. Reno snorted.

"Maybe, but why didn't ya back me up, yo? I thought those hillbillies were gonna try to stare me ta death or something." Rude turned away, embarrassed. Reno sighed again and gave his partner a mock glare. Suddenly lighthearted again, Reno popped up and off his bed.

"Well, I'm fuckin tired, yo. We can get more villagers angry tomorrow," he said joyfully and went into the bathroom for a shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tired, Cloud?" Genesis purred. Cloud had come back from training just ten minutes ago and he was _exhausted_. Genesis had found him collapsed on the floor in his room. Said commander proceeded to flirt, poke, and prod and the pitiful cadet. "You're that tired from one training session? I bet you wouldn't last five minutes in _my_ kind of training." Genesis continued. Cloud's face was still flushed a bit and the lewd comments weren't helping. He was still gathering his breath, though, so he couldn't escape. The commander gleefully took advantage of this and flirted away. He was determined to make the kid fall for him as hard as he had fallen for the cadet.

"Don't you want to wash up, Cloud? I'm _more_ than willing to help you," he murmured. Cloud's eyes just grew wider and wider. Sephiroth popped in at that moment.

"What are you doing, Genesis?" he questioned. The Crimson Commander smiled innocently.

"Nothing. I'm just suggesting a few…. things to our little Chocobo here." Neither of them missed the 'our' part. With godlike effort, Cloud managed to sit up and move away from Genesis, desperately trying to bring up his apathetic mask.

Sephiroth blinked a few times before his mouth curved into a smirk worthy of Genesis (or Reno for that matter). "Oh? And what were you suggesting?" he mock wondered. Catching on, Genesis' grin grew.

"Mmm just this and that. You know how sweaty you get after a _good_ workout. I was just trying to help Cloud wash up afterwards. You know, I was about to offer to wash those _hard_ to reach places," he said happily.

"Do tell. Perhaps I should help as well. It wouldn't do to let you do _that _by yourself. And two are better than one. I'll help you stretch afterwards, if you'd like." The two of them were just having too much fun. Cloud's mask was shot to pieces by now and he was openly gaping, slightly blushing from all the innuendos.

"…. Um, I think I can manage, sirs," he tried hopefully. Genesis scooted closer.

"But what fun would that be? Come one, _Cloud_," he whispered, purposely drawing out his name. Genesis brought his hand up to cup Cloud's face. "It'll be fun…" he breathed. Cloud paled, and then flushed again. He seemed to have trouble speaking but managed to squeak out a "no thank you!" and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I think he likes us," Genesis mused while Sephiroth rolled his eyes and walked away. "We'll be outside, Cloud! And don't sneak out anymore!" he called. Cloud had started sneaking out again during the night, unable to sleep and bored out of his mind. "I'll get you some puzzles or something since I know you don't sleep!" There was an audible squeak from the other side of the bathroom door. Genesis laughed a bit under his breath before joining Sephiroth in the living room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sweet Shiva, he was going to die of nerves before his next birthday. When Genesis had gotten closer to him, he had nearly stopped breathing. Being near Sephiroth and Genesis made Cloud's chest feel full of some emotion. He wasn't sure what it was but it slightly scared him.

Letting out a deep breath, he slipped down in the tub and relaxed. His body ached from training. After Zack had seen what he could do, he had decided to just use a slightly modified First Class training regime for him. It was tiring and he swore it sucked his soul straight out of his body but it felt nice. Cloud didn't have to hide his skills anymore and he could just let go. For something like him, activity was necessary. He had too much energy and it was painful when he couldn't let it out. In his normal cadet classes, he had been suffering before he started sneaking out. Letting a sigh escape, he let his head fall back and reveled in the feeling of the planet washing over him.

**AN: **Threw in a little hint for you guys at the end. *wink* Anyways, length is still funny but you guys said the stuff inside was okay so I'm going to take your word(s) for it for now. And my bad! I have like fifty something reviews. Thanks peoplez. Ah I feel like it's a bit too cheery but I'm in a good mood so too bad. Btw: Someone said they wanted an A/G/C/Z/S? Um you guys can decide on it :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Chapter 11

Dinner that night was awkward. Genesis and Sephiroth continued to smirk at each other while Cloud blushed madly, trying to disappear into the background. It was made worse when Zack broke into their room again with Angeal.

"Honey, I'm home!" Zack sang. Angeal lightly hit the back of the puppy's head and shot an apologetic glance at the two grinning Firsts.

"It's fine, Angeal. Hello, Zack," Sephiroth said, breezily. The interrupting pair froze, now noticing the bright smiles. Angeal chanced a glance at a blushing Cloud, whose face was in a poor imitation of his original apathy. He cautiously nodded in response and sat at the far end of the table, near Cloud. Zack was still standing there like an idiot.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Genesis asked sweetly. Zack quickly shook his head and sat next to his former mentor, scared out of his wits. Genesis didn't do sweet. Sweet Genesis was like a lazy, messy Angeal. Something was terribly wrong.

They remained that way for the rest of the night: Cloud blushed and tried to feign indifference, Zack trembled behind Angeal, said person eyed the unusually upbeat SOLDIERS nervously, and the upbeat SOLDIERS continued to smile eerily.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So where we gonna start?" a certain redheaded Turk asked his partner. All he got in response was a look. "I'm going to take that as a 'We should investigate the bar', yo." Reno guessed. Rude just shot him a stern look. "Fine, we'll hit the bar later. We can start with the creepy-ass townspeople," Reno grumbled.

The town was quiet, but full of activity. Women were out doing the laundry or watching children and gossiping while the men went about doing business. Unsure of where to start, the Turks decided to try for a casual chat at the ski lodge.

"Yo. The slopes any good here?" Reno wondered to a teen. The teen looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"You an outsider?" he asked. Reno nodded an affirmative. The kid looked a lot more awkward now but continued, "The runs are a little difficult for anyone who doesn't know their way but they're cool I guess."

"I guess you guys snowboard a lot?" Reno asked amiably.

"Yeah, everyone hits the slopes when they're free. There's not much else to do on your own time."

"That's awesome. I have a friend from here, ya know? He won't show me his skills, though," Reno mock pouted.

"What's his name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"You're friends with that freak?" The teen started to back away from the pair of Turks. "I don't talk to people connected to him," he said nervously and walked away, glancing around quickly to see if anyone saw the exchange.

"…. You're social skills suck, Reno."

"Hey! At least I talk. Besides, it's not my fault people freak when they hear Strife's name here," Reno whined. Rude shook his head. They had to ask around for another three hours more until they finally found someone willing to talk.

"Strife's not even human. He's a monster," the man told the pair.

"What'd he do, yo?"

"He didn't really _do_ anything yet, since he left before he got older, but that line is just bad news. Did you know that Strife's not even his father's name? He got it from his mother, the bitch. The pair of them were freaky. Everyone from that bloodline is an enchantress and a monster rolled into one." Reno didn't say anything but his expression was clearly asking for more information. The man leaned in a bit. "They're pretty normal as kids, a bit better looking than most, but still pretty normal. But as they get older, their parents start teaching them magic and they start getting more attractive. Eventually, they start flirting around, putting people under their spell, and generally creating chaos. His mother was the same. She went around messing with the town, bringing bad luck and chaos for fun to our town, till she decided on the thing's father, the poor man. She tricked him into marrying her and, in the end, ran away. Even left her offspring here. Never say a monster has good parental instincts." Reno desperately tried to put an agreeable look on his face, trying to hide his rising disgust. No one could _bring_ bad luck and Cloud was good-looking, sure, but he didn't flirt around. It was obvious to anyone who knew the introverted cadet that the superstitious town was trying to pin the bad luck of the village on a poor family.

"There's something else, though," the man whispered. "They can connect to the planet with their magic or something. The woman could grow plants better than anyone in the village. All she did was talk to 'em a little and sing. Then, she left them out to grow by themselves. It was weird. They always became huge and grew real fast. Witchcraft if I ever saw it." The Turks exchanged looks. Plants? How was that witchcraft? They thanked the man for the information and hurried back to the inn.

"They're scared of a woman who can grow flowers? Gaia, these people are retarded," Reno scoffed, once again flopped all over his bed. Rude cocked his head.

"…. Doesn't that sound kind of familiar, though?" he muttered, deep in thought. Reno looked at his partner in surprise before remembering.

"You mean the Cetra girl? What about all that crap about good looks and shit?" Reno asked. Rude raised his eyebrow.

"….. They're called genetics, Reno."

**AN:** Done with another chapter. The reviews are really adding up, now. I appreciate all the support and answers. There's a poll for the whole maybe A/G/C/Z/S but most people seem to be against it. =3= Anyways, still short but I'm trying to get them longer (not working so far). You'll just have to settle for short, quick chapters for now. I'm pretty sure it's fairly obvious what Cloud is now so there you go. I was kinda pissy when I wrote this so a little Cloud bashing by the Nibelheimers but they'll get whats coming. Don't worry


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

Chapter 12

Cloud snuck out again that night. He couldn't help it! He had finished the puzzles that Sephiroth gave him in less than an hour and was bored. This time, however, he chose to go "play" in the slums. He didn't really feel like running the risk of getting caught in the SOLDIER training grounds and Sephiroth had stationed a lot of guards there to prevent anymore trespassing from a certain blond cadet (not that it worked all that well; in fact, it just made the game all that more entertaining for him – the guards only _almost_ chanced upon him by luck every now and then).

The Chocobo eventually found himself wandering around sector 5. It wasn't that late yet, only eleven thirty or so. In fact, Cloud was pretty sure that Genesis only went to bed because of Sephiroth. He shuddered. The pair had been extremely happy after their teasing… terrifyingly so. The poor cadet flushed again as he remembered the hidden innuendos and soft caresses from Genesis. Cloud shook his head vigorously to clear it and continued on his way.

He wasn't really using the normal method of transportation (walking). He preferred to sneak along the shadows and climb about the slums. It was like his own little modified version of parkour, since he didn't know what parkour was, but it worked well for him.

Cloud slipped into an alleyway and leaped up to catch the lower bars of a fire escape. Pulling himself up, he quickly jumped out and clung onto a pipe. Cloud swung back and forth once before throwing himself at a nearby brick wall. He scaled the building in a few seconds and reached the roof. The sky was dark as usual, the stars stolen away by the blanket of smog. The cold breeze reminded him of the mountains of his home.

xxxxxxxxxx

If there was one thing he remembered fondly about the damned place, it was the mountains. He often hid there when it became too much or when his father tried something. It was always cold and often full of snow but it had been home to him more than the village. When he got bored, he would sit by the mako spring where he found most of his materia or explore the old Shinra mansion. It was rumored to be haunted but it was just filled with monsters. There, he had found a few more materia. They were hidden away in odd corners and one was in a safe. He often had to fight the monsters to get to the materia but it was worth it. A good cure or fire could save his life and he could take one or two monsters.

His first materia was Holy, given to him by his mother. He had turned it into an earring and wore it at all times. When she had given it to him, she had told him to keep it safe. He kept his promise even after she betrayed him and left on his tenth birthday. The night she left, she had kissed his forehead gently before gathering her things while his father was asleep and fled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cloud shook his head again to clear the memories and looked around. To his right, he saw a church? It was in pretty bad condition but it still gave off a feeling of power. His interest piqued, he slid down the building he was standing on and jogged towards the dilapidated house of worship.

He hadn't really expected anyone to be in there so he was surprised to find a girl about his age tending to the flowers inside. "Hello. Would you like a flower?" the girl asked. Unsure of what to do, Cloud decided upon the safest answer: a shrug.

"Well that's not very specific. If you want a flower, you want it. If you don't, you don't. I, for one, don't believe in shrugs. They're much too vague," she admonished. Taken aback, Cloud just nodded.

"See? Isn't that better?" she asked. "One gil, please." Still a bit confused, Cloud handed over the money and accepted the flower. He felt the Lifestream flow powerfully through the little plant. Startled, he looked back at the girl. It wasn't normal for flowers to be this healthy in Midgar.

"It's very nice isn't it? I grow them myself. I'm Aerith." Cloud gave a small smile in exchange for the flower.

"I'm Cloud."

"I know. The planet already told me," Aerith told him smugly. Cloud blinked once, twice. "I'm a Cetra, too, silly! I guess you would be my distant cousin? It wouldn't surprise me if you were but it'd be nice to have a closer cousin. Hm, would being closer change anything?" she wondered aloud. Cloud gaped for a bit before catching himself. Aerith beamed and gathered him in a hug. This time, Cloud's smile lit up his entire face. He settled his hands cautiously on her back, unsure what a hug was supposed to be like. Of course, the moment was ruined when Tseng stepped in.

"Ms. Gainsborough?" he inquired softly, an eyebrow raised at the pair. Aerith released her cousin and beamed at the Turk.

"Hello, Tseng! Is it your shift tonight?" she asked amiably. /Shift?/ Cloud thought. /Why are the Turks watching her? /

"It is. May I ask who this young man is?"

"Hm? Oh this is Cloud. Apparently, he's my cousin! Gaia's really happy," Aerith informed the Turk. Startled, both men turned to each other. Cloud was surprised since he apparently knew who Aerith was while Tseng was startled that there was another Cetra left. He had thought Aerith was supposed to be the last.

"You have to keep it a secret, okay?" Aerith smiled at Tseng who melted.

"Ah… Of course." He cleared his throat and looked back at Cloud who was watching the pair mutely. He nodded at the boy awkwardly and sat down on one of the pews. The rest of the night passed rather peacefully. The Cetras chatted away (although it was mostly Aerith talking) while Tseng watched them interact. When Aerith had to go (after all, _she_ wasn't an insomniac), Cloud left as well. He spent the rest of the night wondering about his newfound family: his cousin Aerith and the five SOLDIERS in his life.

**AN:** New Chapter! You guys happy? Um this wasn't the way it was supposed to turn out but hope it didn't suck too bad :/ Yeah Cloud's a Cetra and wait up people. Nibelheim will get whats coming _later_. Cloud's not a SOLDIER yet and remember my promise? But yeah they will get pwned (eventually). And poor Tseng~ He likes Aerith but she doesn't notice :3 Yeah I'm mean. And thanks for the reviews OwO They're in the 70's nao!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

Chapter 13

It was Sephiroth and Genesis' turn to be scared the next morning. Cloud was acting strangely and looked chipper. Chipper! Cloud didn't do chipper! The pair clung to each other and warily watched the blond dance around the kitchen while listening to his PHS, swinging his hips to the beat. Cloud finally noticed them and gave them a grin. A freaking grin!

"Sit down, sirs. I'll be done in just a second."

Genesis was too shocked to correct his use of 'sir'. After the teasing yesterday, Cloud was supposed to be blushing and falling for him. What was going on? The pair sat down and stared as Cloud brought over the plates of food. Sephiroth cleared up his throat and gathered up his courage.

"So, you're in a good mood today," he said nonchalantly. Cloud half shrugged before catching himself and nodding. Sephiroth stared again. Cloud had nodded. He had actually given a real answer…. A knock at the door interrupted the awkward attempt at a conversation.

"I'll get it!" Genesis yelled and jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. He walked away as fast as possible without actually running.

"Hey, Genesis! Why'd you open the door, though?" Zack pouted. "I wanted to break in again but Angeal wouldn't let me unless you guys didn't answer! As revenge I'm going to put those pictures of you from last summer on the internet!"

"That's really nice and all, Zack. Come in!" Genesis nodded while pulling Zack into the room. He had gotten a good idea and he wanted to see the results. He pushed the puppy down into the seat next to Cloud and hurried back to his seat to watch the fireworks.

"Hi, Cloud!"

"Hi, Zack! Want some bacon with that?" Cloud asked cheerfully. There was silence for a moment. Then….

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SPIKY? ANGEAL! WHO IS THIS? YOU CAN'T BE MY LITTLE CHOCOBO!" Zack hollered and cowered behind his former mentor. Yes, he was scared of his little student and he was not afraid to admit it. Cloud, however, just cocked his head.

"What are talking about, Zack?" Cloud asked. When Zack continued to hide, he sighed and rolled his eyes going back to his meal. Angeal flicked a glance and the other Firsts. Sephiroth just twitched while Genesis smirked and pelted bits of food at Zack. He shook his head at Zack. This was starting to become a daily occurrence, it seemed.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the meal, Cloud hummed to himself while washing the dishes. It was rather peaceful until Cloud broke it.

"Do you know a Turk named Tseng, Zack?"

"…" There was silence.

"How do you know Tseng, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked cautiously.

"Ummm"

"Cloud?" Sephiroth and Angeal fixed him with their best 'stern general/mentor look' but Cloud refused to respond. Cloud didn't cave until Genesis and Zack tried their best kicked puppy looks on him.

"I snuck out again last night," he muttered.

"What!" all four Firsts yelled out.

"I didn't go into the First's training area. I didn't even fight or anything," he quickly amended. "Actually, I met him in sector five. I headed there last night and I met him and this girl named Aerith in this church."

"And?" Angeal pushed.

"Nothing. Aerith made him keep quiet," Cloud told him. Zack smirked. Aerith had Tseng _so_ whipped.

"It's a good thing Aerith was there, then," Zack laughed.

"You know her?" Cloud asked quickly. He looked at Zack pleadingly, begging for more information about her.

"I should know her. I used to go out with her." Zack shot a glance at Sephiroth and Genesis. The former looked a bit melancholy that Cloud was taking interest in someone else while Genesis fumed silently. Zack turned back to Cloud and assured him he would tell him more after training later. Cloud gave him a small smile as a reward and hurried of to grab his sword and books for training.

"Sorry, guys." Zack apologized to the upset pair.

"A girl? How could he fall for some random girl he met _once_? And it's not like she's anyone famous so why her?" Genesis raged. Sephiroth patted his shoulder and pulled him into his arms.

"Can you ask Cloud more about his feelings for her? Maybe it's not love. He could just want to be friends," Sephiroth asked Zack hopefully.

"Got it," Zack nodded. He gave them a reassuring smile before heading into Cloud's room. He dragged the cadet out and left the other Firsts with a rushed 'Bye!'. Angeal touched Genesis' shoulder before taking his leave as well.

"What if he really likes her?" Genesis asked his lover timidly.

"What are you talking about, Genesis? You're Genesis Rhapsodos. I'm sure you can charm him even if it turns out he likes her. It's probably a childish infatuation anyways, if it turns out he likes her," Sephiroth murmured. Genesis grinned and pulled Sephiroth in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I know." They connected again, tongues twisting and fighting for dominance.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom, yeah?" Genesis sighed. Sephiroth quickly pulled them into their room. /Work can wait. / he thought. /I'd rather fuck Genesis. /

**AN:** Sorry for not updating! I kinda actually forgot….. Yeah I know I'm irresponsible. Here's another chapter for you guys. I was reminded when I went online and found I had like 80 reviews…. Anyways, it's cute how Aerith has Tseng hooked, huh? Sorry though. They're not getting together TTnTT I know I'm mean. I'm straying from my original idea like hell but if you guys like it it's fine… =3= I dunno though…. Kinda feels like I'm getting worse…. Oh well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it.

Chapter 14

"I have good news and I have extremely weird, what-the-hell-is-this news!" Zack announced the next day. The three Firsts in the room simultaneously raised their eyebrows and gave him the Look. Zack broke out in sweat but pushed his discomfort aside. "No, but seriously. You'll be kinda happy and kinda freaked. No wait. I take that back. You'll be kinda happy and really freaked."

"Just get on with it, puppy. What did Cloud tell you?" Genesis demanded. Zack had asked Cloud a few questions about his relationship with the Cetra girl, Aerith, and Genesis wanted to know what he had said, dammit!

"Well, his like for her is just that of uh… it's just like." Genesis grinned and squeezed Sephiroth's arm.

"You said there was something else, Zack?" Angeal prodded.

"Uh yeah. This is the mind-fuckery thing. This is a huge secret, though. As in like the if-Hojo-or-anyone-else-gets-wind-of-this-Cloud-is-screwed kind of secret." Sephiroth frowned. Anything to do with Hojo couldn't be good. "Okay, so the thing is… CloudisanAncient!" Zack rushed in a low voice.

"… Can you repeat that, Lieutenant?" Sephiroth asked politely.

"Aw hell. Cloud said that he's Aerith's long lost distant cousin!" The room was silent for a minute. Then, another minute.

"Can you repeat tha-"

"I'm serious, Genesis! Cloud didn't want to tell me why he was so interested in her so I bothered the hell out of him until Cloud caved and that's what he told me!" Zack cried. Sephiroth was frozen for a moment. Suddenly, he came back to life and flipped open his PHS.

"Reno! I need what you gathered on Cadet Strife immediately!" he barked. Sephiroth was silent for a long time, listening to Reno's report. When he finally closed his PHS, Angeal and Genesis turned to him.

"Well? Is Zack on drugs or is he right?" Genesis demanded.

"…. It appears that we have found another Cetra. He was treated as an outcast in his village because of it and his mother was the one who provided the genes. Unfortunately, she seems to be MIA."

"….."

"What the fuck?" Sephiroth frowned slightly at his lover's choice of words but they summed up his feelings exactly. Cloud decided to enter (*cough-break in-cough*) Zack's room at that moment.

"Zack? Can I borrow your detergent? I ran ou- Oh I'm sorry for interrupting," Cloud apologized to the four Firsts.

"Just the one I wanted to see. May we talk, lovely one?" Genesis asked courteously. Cloud blushed and looked down at the name but nodded. "Are you a Cetra?" the redheaded Commander blurted out.

"…. Zack?"

"Yes, Cloud?" He wisely decided that now was not the time to call Cloud his little Chocobo.

"….. I'm burning your chocolate stash and dying all of your clothes pink. I'm never going to tell you any of my secrets, either."

"What? You know, they would have found out anyways! Reno and Rude were already asking around in Nibelheim so I just shortened the process a little! And I think they should know before they ask you out, ya know? Oops! Forget that last bit! Erase it! Bleach your brain right now!" Zack was interrupted when Angeal smacked the side of the puppy's head for his rambling.

"I'm sorry for digging around in your past but we were curious. I apologize if we offended you in any way. Please don't punish the idiot for telling us. I'm sure Sephiroth would have pulled rank, anyways," Angeal pleaded. Cloud looked angry and defeated but quickly pulled back his mask.

"I guess it's my fault, too. I should have known better to share the information." Zack flinched and whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Cl-"

"It's fine, Zack. I don't blame you. I knew that it always turned out like this but I told you anyways. I apologize for wasting your time and effort, sirs. I'll go pack my bags." Cloud whispered.

"Wait, what?" Genesis interrupted. "Why would you leave?"

"… I was under the impression that most abnormal people were not accepted by society. I wouldn't blame you, sirs, for kicking me out." Genesis pulled away from Sephiroth and rushed forward to pull Cloud into a hug. Cloud froze and glanced around with a panicked expression; his hands settled uncomfortably at his sides.

Genesis was hit with the realization that Cloud had not been hugged in a _long_ time and therefore, didn't know how to react. He pulled the cadet even closer and murmured in his ear, "Don't you ever think something like that! It doesn't matter if you're a Cetra or a freaking Chocobo! I know this is sudden but I love you, Cloud Strife. Sephiroth feels the same and nothing would change that."

Cloud stood there with a shocked look on his face. Then, he broke down and, for the first time in 11 years, Cloud Strife cried his heart out. Sephiroth moved forward and pulled the pair into his arms.

"Shhh, sh….. It's all right, Cloud," he purred. Cloud hiccupped and looked up at the Silver General with teary eyes (Awwwww). Sephiroth smiled gently and pulled closer until their lips met.

The kiss was soft and chaste. Cloud's lips were warm and soft, teasing Sephiroth's control. When they parted, Genesis looked up.

"So….. I'm guessing you accept?" Genesis quipped. Cloud laughed at the Commander and nodded.

"… I'm still dying Zack's clothes pink, though," he added. Zack froze and gaped at the cadet. Shaking his head, Angeal gathered his puppy and went into the bedroom to give them some privacy (although this was Angeal and Zack's room).

"I love you, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered. Cloud blushed and smiled gently.

"I think I may love you both, as well…"

**AN:** Uwaa it's been a while since I updated huh? I was kinda bummed I guess by the number of reviews but here you go. Kinda rushed and a bit off in my opinion but I wanted to get the Cetra thing out there for Seph and Gen. STILL SHORT and it's kinda sucky these days but oh well. I'm totally going to dye Zack's clothes pink OwO Um sorry if you guys don't like it :P


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 15

Genesis was used to waking up with an arm curled around his waist. He wasn't used to doing the holding, so when he woke with his arm around a bored and spaced out Cloud, he was surprised. When Cloud didn't seem to notice he was awake, he pulled Cloud down from his sitting position to lie next to him and nuzzled the cadet's ear.

"G-Genesis?!" Cloud stuttered, his face turning pink.

"You stayed?" Genesis asked. He had asked Cloud to stay but he'd half expected Cloud to leave while he and Sephiroth were sleeping. The Chocobo was restless at night and tended to wander.

"You told me to stay," Cloud answered with confusion. Genesis smiled and sat up.

"Because I'm a jealous lover and there are plenty of others out there who would try to take you from me," Genesis purred. Sephiroth turned over and fixed them with a bemused look.

"Romantics? Don't fall for it Cloud. He'll jump you at the first sign of weakness," he smirked. Cloud sputtered something unintelligible before Sephiroth smiled gently to show that he was joking and leaned in for a kiss. When Sephiroth pulled back, Cloud buried his red face in the sheets. Genesis laughed and ruffled the poor Chocobo's hair before getting out of bed to change.

"What-What are you doing?" Cloud squeaked.

"Changing?" Genesis deadpanned. "Why, love? I'd be more than happy to put on a show if it's only for you two," Cloud shook his head and hurriedly excused himself. Sephiroth heard Cloud banging pans around in the kitchen soon after the escape.

"It's a good thing you didn't try anything last night. He can't even watch you change without blushing," Sephiroth chuckled. Genesis shot him his trademark smirk.

"I'm just that sexy," he said seriously. The Silver General shook his head before getting up.

"We should hurry. Zack will probably break in if we don't get out there fast enough to open the door."

xxxxxxxxxx

Cloud felt like his face was on fire. /Seriously. Genesis is doing this on purpose. / he thought. Was it normal for people to just undress in front of others like that? And those arms doing the undressing had held him against the Crimson Commander the entire night, too… Part of the reason Cloud hadn't left to wander while the Commander and General slept was because it felt so nice to be held by him. The Commander's skin was warm and soft against him…. Confused with his train of thought, Cloud smacked both his cheeks twice to clear his head and focused on breakfast.

"Cloudy! I'm home!" Cloud mentally groaned. Zack had broken in again. He still didn't understand how he did it. Sephiroth must have changed the code at least thirty times and Zack was nowhere near Cloud's level at hacking. He was torn from his thoughts when arms encircled his waist and pulled him off his feet.

"Zack! Put me down!" he yelped.

"Aw, but you're so cute! Like a little Chocobo!"

"Let go, puppy," Genesis growled from somewhere behind Zack. "He's ours!" Zack laughed but quickly set the cadet down to avoid the possessive man's wrath.

"So are you guys all lovey-dovey now?" he asked.

"Cloud is our boyfriend, yes," Sephiroth answered while setting the table. Said boyfriend gaped openly before turning his head away, fighting another blush.

"What's the schedule today?" he asked Zack, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Um, I was thinking about dropping the magic lessons? I mean, seeing how you're a Cetra, it's probably too easy, right? And I'm guessing books first and some weapon and sword training after. You still haven't chosen a weapon to specialize in, yet." Cloud frowned slightly at the news of no more magic. Catching the look, Sephiroth addressed Zack.

"Magic may not be mandatory for him, but he seems to enjoy it. Besides, he might teach you something, Lieutenant." Cloud glanced at Sephiroth thankfully before schooling his expression and turning back to his plate.

"I guess I could do that. What do you think Spiky?"

"I'd like that." Zack grinned at the quiet response and got up.

"Well? Let's go!" he cheered. When the pair left, Angeal turned to his two friends.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything on the first night."

"Of course not! He's not just a fling," Genesis grumbled. Angeal smiled at the pouting Commander. Sephiroth cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Do you think Reno and Rude are back? I would like a report." Angeal frowned.

"I called them last night. They said they'd be back today. Apparently, Reno lost his temper and blew something up when the villagers went too far about Cloud. The townspeople aren't very happy with them. Did you know Cloud was friends with them, by the way? He just seems to attract trouble," he sighed. Genesis smirked.

"Well, it's a good thing he has us, then." He mentally noted that he should buy the redheaded Turk a few drinks as thanks.

"It's good that he had Turk allies, though. Hojo's going to have a field day if he finds out that there's another Cetra and although he has no authority over the Turks, some are willing to cooperate with him. However, Turks are loyal to each other and those they hold dear. If Cloud is friends with some of them, then the rest will protect him as well," Sephiroth mused. Genesis yawned and stood up.

"That's nice. Hey, Seph. Wanna ditch work today?" Genesis asked, completely blowing off everything Sephiroth had said. Angeal shook his head. Rolling their eyes, Angeal and Sephiroth grabbed the pouting Commander and dragged him to the office.

**AN:** New chapter! I think I'm going to slow once school starts, though… Oh well. Little Reno chaos but I dunno if I'll go into more detail… I noticed the number of reviews rose suddenly. Lol. Thanks. Hope you don't hate this chapter…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my plot bunnies.

Chapter16

"I still think you should have let me beat that bitch's ass," Reno grumbled. His silent partner ignored him. "I mean, death is like salvation to idiots like that. Yeah, I was just doin some good for the world. Ya know?"

"… I don't appreciate dirt or blood on my uniform, Reno."

"Tch. You have, like, a never ending supply anyways. You're kinda like Tseng: all anal and shit." His partner chose to resume his silence to the redhead's annoyance. "I gotta say, though, Tseng talks a lot more than you. You're like one of those statues. They just stand there looking at you all funny."

"… I only use that look on people who deserve it."

"….. So it's a good thing? I guess I am kinda awesome, yo," Reno smirked. Rude gave him another _look_ before turning away again.

"… We're here."

xox

Sephiroth was waiting for them on the roof with his two Commanders. Reno mentally prepared himself for a long reprimand from the man. What he didn't expect was a grinning Genesis slinging an arm around his shoulder and a satisfied looking Sephiroth.

"I heard you blew up something up there when those assholes talked shit about our little one. Good job, Turk. I'll buy you a few drinks next time and you can tell me all about it," the Crimson Commander smirked. Not missing a beat, he just smirked back and laughed.

"They had it coming. Can't say I was too pleased when Rude stopped me from killing the prick." He muttered the last part under his breath. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk in my office." The Silver General swiftly turned and walked away.

xox

Cloud was dozing in the last remnants of sunlight after training. He was getting even better at swordplay and found himself looking forward to the SOLDIER exams. Once he was free from his classmates, he was able to train properly without fear and the positive energy helped him relax. Shaking his thoughts away he turned his attention to the red streaked sky, watching the orange tinted clouds float along. The Planet hummed peacefully.

His comfortable thoughts were shaken when Genesis stormed into the room. Alarmed, he made to sit up, but Genesis got to him first. Pulling the cadet close, Genesis hugged him hard. Confused, Cloud turned to a stoic Sephiroth standing in the doorway for help.

"We sent Turk Reno and Turk Rude to Nibelheim." Cloud paled at Sephiroth's words. "I apologize for intruding on your privacy but we were curious and worried for you." Cloud shook his head.

"It's fine, although I would have told you if you were willing to ask and wait a bit." Sephiroth gazed at him sadly before saying the two words only a few select people had ever heard from him.

"I'm sorry." Cloud looked sad but nodded to show he accepted. Genesis lifted his head from Cloud's shoulder to glare at the cadet.

"Those bastards will die. I'll kill them all for you! Just tell me when and how!" he declared.

"It's not their fault," Cloud protested. "Please don't." Genesis nodded but the blaze in his eyes didn't fade. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking. Sephiroth cleared his throat.

"It's getting late. Why don't we go out for a change? I know a good place in sector 5."

xox

"Are you sure it's okay for people to see me with you?" A nervous Cloud was clutching Genesis' sleeve, wary of the eyes following them. It wasn't everyday you saw the Silver General and the Crimson Commander. The small cadet at their side just made people stare harder.

"It's fine, Cloud. Why wouldn't it be?" Genesis scoffed. When Cloud didn't relax, he rolled his eyes before pinning the little Chocobo to a nearby wall. "We love you and we are extremely proud to be able to call ourselves your boyfriends."

"The ones who should worry are us. What if someone tries to make off with you?" Sephiroth growled. Genesis laughed before leaning down to touch Cloud's forehead with his own.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." He pressed his lips against Cloud's, gently running his tongue across the cadet's lips. When Cloud squeaked in surprise, he slipped his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. Blushing profusely, Cloud tentatively responded. When Genesis managed to extract a moan, he pulled back and smirked at his little lover. Sephiroth leaned over his shoulder to kiss Cloud as well. Cloud leaned into the kiss before catching himself and reddening. Breaking away, he nervously scanned the crowd, most of which was watching the happenings with wide eyes.

"People are watching," he whispered.

"That's fine, too. That way, people know you're taken," Genesis purred. Sephiroth smirked and turned.

"We should get going. I'm sure you're hungry from training today."

xox

They ate at a fancy Wutainese restaurant. It was pleasant and most people were too busy eating or talking to take notice of the trio. After the meal, Genesis decided he wanted to watch a play. More specifically, he wanted to watch Loveless.

"Loveless?"

"You've never heard of it? But it's such an amazing piece! How could anyone not know of it?" Genesis howled in despair. Cloud chuckled quietly at the distraught Commander. "That's it. You are getting a thorough education tonight. Let's go, Seph!" Genesis dragged his lovers to the theater where he quoted and explained every line for Cloud. By the end of the night, Cloud had memorized at least a third of the lines, thanks to Genesis.

"Ah, that was fun," the Commander sighed. "We should get back. It's almost eleven." They took the train back and made it home by half past eleven.

"I call the shower first!" Genesis cried. Cloud smiled at the childish behavior but stayed quiet. Sephiroth, on the other hand, snorted.

"How rare. You don't want to shower together like usual?" Sephiroth smirked deviously.

"Seph! What about Cloud? We can't leave him out and I'm willing to wait if it's for him! I made a vow not to have sex without Cloud!" Said cadet blushed. Sephiroth's smirk widened.

"Who said anything about sex? We're just taking a shower, right? Cloud can join us, as well. The bathtub is certainly large enough. So is the shower, in fact." Genesis gaped at his unusually flirtatious lover before a similar grin passed his lips.

"You know what? I think you're right. What do you say, Cloud?"

"Um…." Cloud flushed and looked away. "I don't know…."

"Come on, Cloud. We won't try anything unless you want it. We'll just… explore for today," he purred seductively.

**AN:** And cut! Sorry but I wasn't sure if I should put in a shower scene…. I mean, some people get all offended (although I don't understand why) and report. It would suck if they did… I dunno if I should start putting in little scenes… It's up to you guys. If you guys say it's fine, I will. Updates will start slowing down once I start school again. Sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my plot bunnies.

Chapter 17

Cloud still didn't know how Genesis had managed to do it. He was currently standing in the bathroom, blushing like there was no tomorrow. Sephiroth hugged him from behind, carefully massaging Cloud's shoulders.

"Don't worry so much," he whispered. Cloud vaguely wondered if he could make a run for it but Genesis strategically leaned on the closed door.

"Why are we just standing here?" Genesis pouted. He smirked and slowly pulled his top off, well aware that his lovers were watching. Firm muscles became taut as he pulled his shirt over his head. Sephiroth shook his head at the show before doing the same, keeping Cloud well in reach in case the timid Chocobo decided to attempt an escape.

"Aren't you going to wash, Cloud?" Genesis purred, moving closer to the poor blond.

"Ah… um… well, you see-" Sephiroth grew impatient and interrupted him with kiss glancing at Genesis with a meaningful look. Catching the message, the Crimson Commander swooped down to unbutton Cloud's shirt.

"Ah! Wait-" Cloud tried to squirm away. His scars were most prominent on his torso and he didn't want them to see his disfigurations so soon. Understanding Cloud's reluctance, Genesis smiled gently at him before turning to Cloud's body. He leaned forward and gently kissed one of the larger scars that ran across his stomach.

"It's going to be okay, Cloud." Genesis moved further up and pressed his lips to another mark. He steadily traveled up the cadet's torso. "You're beautiful and smart and, actually, you're perfect. Don't ever let anyone tell you different… Now, let's take a shower. I'm fucking tired and sweaty." Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the mood killer but moved to strip. Cloud squeaked in alarm, averting his eyes from his lovers. Genesis chuckled before grabbing Cloud's belt. "I swear, it's like you've never seen a naked body before."

"… I... um… haven't…. I showered last in the cadet barracks and we didn't have communal showers in Nibelheim," Cloud muttered. Sephiroth and Genesis exchanged looks before the redhead burst into laughter.

"That's just fine with me. I wouldn't like it my little Chocobo was ogling other people. Or if _others_ were ogling _my_ Chocobo," he assured. Sephiroth chuckled and turned on the water. He let out an audible moan as the hot water ran over his tired muscles. Cloud turned bright red at the sound but quickly pulled off the rest of his clothes and joined the Silver General.

xox

Genesis couldn't believe his luck. He got to see Cloud and Sephiroth _together_ in the shower, droplets of water traveling lower and _lower_ on those perfect bodies. He could just-. Shaking his head to rid his mind of those kinds of thoughts, he leaped in, unable to hold his excitement in. He grabbed the bar of soap before getting a rather wicked idea. He signaled to Sephiroth while Cloud had his eyes closed, the Chocobo savoring the warmth while trying to keep his eyes away from the general and commander's nether regions. Nodding, Sephiroth grabbed another bar. Together, they moved in on their oblivious prey.

Cloud yelped when he felt hands on his body. He opened his eyes to find Sephiroth smirking rather widely while his hands traveled over the cadet's torso. "S-Sephiroth?" Genesis?" he stuttered.

"What's wrong, Cloud? We're just helping you wash up," Genesis said innocently, his voice shaking with suppressed laughter. Cloud blushed and let out a little sound (which Genesis categorized as a moan) when Genesis' hands groped his ass.

"Oops."

Sephiroth smiled before letting his hands wander. Cloud shivered at the feather light touches, his mind shutting down. The enhanced SOLDIERS felt the small tremors travel down Cloud's body. Genesis purred at the feeling before moving closer, his body flush against Cloud's.

"Enjoying this, are we?" Cloud couldn't form a coherent thought with all the touching, his brain completely fried. When Genesis didn't receive an answer, the Crimson Commander wrapped his arms around Cloud, his hands traveling lower. Sephiroth moved back to give the redhead more room and to watch the show.

Cloud's eyes fluttered shut as Genesis embraced him from behind. He couldn't bring himself to argue or struggle, completely melting into the Commander. When his eyes closed, Genesis slowly grabbed his slight erection. The cadet gasped and his eyes shot open.

"G- Genesis! Wha-what? You?" Sephiroth chuckled at the scene, his own erection slowly growing. Genesis leaned down and kissed Cloud, effectively shutting him up. He pumped his hand while the other traveled up Cloud's chest.

"Nnh… wait…nyaa…" Cloud blushed at the sounds he was making but couldn't stop. Genesis tweaked a nipple before moving onto the other. He pressed up against Cloud from behind, grinding slowly. To Cloud's embarrassment, he came not long after, the foreign sensations driving him to the edge rather swiftly.

"Um…. I'm sorry… " Genesis chuckled at Cloud.

"What for? Like I said, you're perfect the way you are," he purred bringing his hand up to sample the cadet's seed. Cloud flushed at the sight and turned away, only to notice Sephiroth and Genesis' own erections.

"Ah, do you need to um….. You know…" He trailed off, uncertain of how to phrase it. Sephiroth shook his head.

"We're fine. Don't worry. Let's hurry up, though. It's getting late and Zack's not going to let us sleep in." With that, he grabbed the shampoo to finish washing up. The other pair nodded and followed his example.

**AN:** Please tell me that wasn't as terrible as I thought it was…. Anyways, I got a lot of reviews telling me I should go for it so here's just a short little scene (I'm still testing the waters for now). Lol you guys are great. And yeah I don't get why people hate on yaoi. When it's a guy and a girl, people are fine with it. XP Thanks for sticking through this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, so

I got a review about how I shouldn't write

This kind of stuff on here

And how any explicit things will get

My stuff deleted

Because people tend

To report them cuz they have issues

(Thanks for the info btw Willy)

So I'm writing this to tell you

If you don't like it

Don't read it

I get that some people get

All fussy over this kinda stuff

So I'm telling you now

I've decided not to write anything that's

More than the previous chapter

Meaning

No actual intercourse

Maybe some masturbating or touching (but really, _really_ slight from now on)

Like the last chapter

But there's a reason

I made this M

And added a warning thing

In the summary that clearly said

M for future

So yeah

Just throwing this out there

Thanks for reading

I'm thankful to you all

Who have decided this wasn't

A complete waste of time

And a story

Here on FF


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my little plot bunnies….

Chapter 18

The sky was red. Or perhaps that was just the blood dripping from his eye? Cloud sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. He supposed he should have expected this. He had become spoiled, letting others care for him and daring to believe he had a chance. Cloud idly brushed away some of the blood running down his face. The planet was murmuring to him in the back of his mind. It was telling him to let go, to stop struggling to be loved. 'A tool' Gaia whispered. 'Feelings and uniqueness were unnecessary. Not exactly a Cetra. You are one of the children, though still developing' the planet told him. Cloud supposed that made sense. Maybe he was just meant to be this way: despised by humanity and only useful as a tool for Gaia. Yeah, that made sense. That was why people hated him so much, why his village had been so afraid. He wasn't human…. although, he didn't really get why Gaia lied to Aerith about that. Mercy? Or perhaps it was pity to the lonely Cetra.

The sun was going down and his wounds weren't getting any better. He tilted his head to catalogue his injuries. His ribs were sore and he thought his wrist was sprained. He couldn't really see under his uniform and he 'felt' numb but he knew he was covered in bruises. He also had a large cut up his torso. 'Looks like another scar to add to his collection of trophies' he thought idly. He mentally snorted at his morbid thoughts, too weak to physically perform the action. Oh yeah, his right eye was probably busted, as well. One of his attackers had had a small dagger and the others had managed to jump him from behind.

It was sort of his fault anyways. The Silver General and Crimson Commander had dulled his senses, distracting him from his surroundings. Unfocused, he had let himself become an easy target. Hm, he wondered what the First Classes wanted from him. They had told him they loved him…. But then again, his father had said that, too. Gaia really was right.

The sun had gone down completely and the stars were beginning to shine. He loved the night. It was so comforting and safe. There were dangers but those were easier to deal with than the people who lived with the burning light. Before he fainted from blood loss, his eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the cold moon standing guard over him.

xox

"Do I look like I care? Let me the fuck in or I'm going to roast your legs off and feed them to you," Genesis growled. The poor medic quailed under the murderous glares and meekly stood aside for the SOLDIERS. Zack shot past the others and into the room.

"Cloud!" A single blue eye fixed the lieutenant in place. His right was bandaged while his left watched the four First Classes coldly. Zack swallowed nervously. Cloud had never looked at him like that, even when they were in the middle of an argument.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Sephiroth demanded, not sensing the tension between the pair. Cloud's single eye left Zack's and locked with Sephiroth's eyes.

"It's nothing the General should worry about, sir. I'm just a grunt, after all." Cloud's tone was cold and unaffected. Sephiroth visibly flinched and stared at the cadet, not able to recognize his lover in that icy orb.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Cloud? Why wouldn't we care?" Genesis cried, outraged at the tone his lover was using. He marched to the pale figure and cupped his cheek roughly. "Who did this, Cloudy?"

"It was an accident, sir. I fell down the stairs," Cloud lied smoothly. "Oh, while you're here, sirs, I would like to request to be put back in the cadets' barracks and receive training from the other instructors. I realize that I was a burden, sirs."

"Who told you that you were a burden to us? A lover isn't a burden and you're talented enough to merit a private mentor," Sephiroth argued. At the word lover, Cloud's eye flashed with an undetectable emotion before the glacier returned.

"A relationship between a cadet and a SOLDIER is against the rules, sir. Please excuse me, now. I'm a bit fatigued and I require rest, sirs."

"What the hell, Cloud? Are you brushing us off? What happened? I thought you loved us? Lovers share everything with each other. Don't you trust us?" Genesis roared. Cloud glared at him.

"Please leave, sir. I'll be moving out tomorrow." Shocked and hurt by the rejection, Genesis visibly wilted. The powerful Crimson Commander looked close to tears. He shook his head violently and glared at the cadet.

"Fuck this." In a whirl of anger, tears and red, he left. Sephiroth glanced one more time at the blond before chasing after his emotional boyfriend. When the door closed, Cloud looked at Angeal and Zack, unsure as to why they did not leave.

"…. What are you doing to yourself, Spiky?" Zack said mournfully. Cloud closed his one good eye and leaned back in the bed. When the pair still didn't leave, he opened his eye again.

"I am doing what is _best_, sir." With that, he turned away and seemed to fall asleep. Angeal shook his head and grabbed Zack's shoulder to steer him out of the room.

As the door closed behind them, neither SOLDIER saw the lone tear trickle down the cadet's cheek nor did they see the cadet mouth a silent pledge to Gaia, relinquishing the last of his humanity to Her.

**AN:** Yeah I was feeling like a chapter but I wasn't really in the best of moods so this story's turning a bit darker… Oh well. Ugh School is killing me and I should be relaxing till tomorrow…. I'm terrible to my body. On another note, I wanted to thank CreateInsanity for sticking with me and for all your support. Oh, but don't worry. I didn't forget about you guys either. Thanks EVERYONE! You're support keeps me going….. Although I might just post stories anyways to vent. Lol


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 19

In the Shinra labs, a lone scientist cackled gleefully. It seemed his plan was coming along quite nicely. The Cetra had assimilated to the J cells with no apparent side effects. It hadn't taken much to bribe the cadets into doing the deed. A bit of gil and a lie or two later, he had a new subject and a new future General. Sephiroth had become too humanized by those cursed Hollander subjects. That black-haired SOLDIER (Fair was it?) had contributed to his prized specimen's degradation as well. No matter. Subject C was responding well. Just a few more enhancements and the boy would be perfect. In his mind, Jenova whispered her satisfaction.

**xox**

Cloud was released from the hospital three days later. His wounds had healed miraculously, leaving mostly bruising and a sore body. The only thing that hadn't healed was his right eye. They hadn't been able to save it so he was left with one eye. One of the doctors had given him a black eyepatch to cover the useless thing. It wasn't one of those flimsy ones with nothing but a string holding it around his head. The material was soft and the band was perhaps an inch or two thick, giving him the impression of a belt at first. He supposed it had been pity that drove the doctor to give him something that made him look a bit intimidating rather than some ridiculous pirate themed fool.

Cloud found his possessions on his bed in the cadet bunkers. A few cadets glanced at him but he ignored them. Mother had told him they were unworthy of them anyways. Gaia had requested he called her by that title and he readily complied. She cared for him unlike his 'real' mother and offered to become a replacement. She would stay with him forever. In exchange, he promised his loyalty. Abruptly, a nameless cadet grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Where've you been, Strife? We were getting lonely without our little punching bag."

Cloud casually brushed the hand off, disliking the contact. The only one who had that right was his mother! The cadet seemed startled but didn't catch the warning in Cloud's cool gaze. Instead, he smirked at his missing eye.

"What happened to your eye? Did you give someone a bad blowjob?" Cloud's face tightened imperceptibly.

"It's none of your business," he replied. The bully's smirk disappeared, replaced with a frown.

"So you think you're some tough guy now? Why don't you check back into reality? You're the weakest out of us cadets. I think he needs a reminder of his place. Don't you guys agree?" The small group behind the twit nodded stupidly at their leader. The twit grinned and lashed out with a knee, aiming for the blond's groin.

Cloud moved smoothly out of the way and, almost casually, punched the other cadet in the face. He heard a satisfying crunch as the boy's nose broke. In his mind, mother hummed happily, showing her support. The others froze and gaped at their downed leader. Cloud tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry. This is just self-defense." His leg snapped out to kick the bully in the ribs. He made sure not to put too much strength into the kick. It wouldn't do if he was kicked out of Shinra and it would be unwise to break another cadet's ribs. The claim of self-defense only went so far, after all. He continued to kick the teen, a kind smile on his face the entire time. The other cadets looked at him with horror before fleeing. He stopped when they left and bent down to whisper in the beaten teen's ear, grabbing a fistful of hair. "It's not very nice to look down on others. I hope you won't do anything like this again," he told him sweetly. The boy shuddered but nodded when Cloud's grip tightened. Satisfied, Cloud got up and sat on his bed, ignoring the shivering cadet. He needed to study for the SOLDIER exam next week.

A brief pang of sadness ached in his heart at the mention of SOLDIER. He wondered what the First Classes were doing. He shook the thought away. He couldn't see them anymore. Mother didn't like it and who knew what she would do to them if he got distracted. He would always love Sephiroth and Genesis but he couldn't risk them. Even a friendship with Zack and Angeal was dangerous. It was safer for them to continue living peacefully without him.

**xox**

"Genesis! Get the fuck out here! You can't just mope in there all day! Sephiroth's worried about you, too. You know how much it takes to make him like that!" Zack pounded on Genesis' door. Angeal sighed at the scene. It seemed that Genesis had locked himself in the room ever since the incident with Cloud and wasn't planning on coming out. Sephiroth had been distraught and resorted to setting Zack on the redhead in the hope that the puppy would be able to annoy Genesis out of his room. It hadn't worked yet.

"If you don't open this door, Angeal and I are going to claim Seph! Or – or I'll start cooking again! I'll do it right in front of your room, too! You know what my food can do!" Angeal seriously hoped Zack was lying. If he did that, Sephiroth wouldn't be able to inhabit his home for at least a week. That is, if the food didn't come alive and destroy the place. Then, it would take three weeks for the extermination and repairs. "Stop being such a baby! So he left! He ditched me, too! I was his best friend and he left me behind, too. I miss him…" Zack trailed off, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The door suddenly flew open with a bang.

"So what? So fucking what? I loved him! I let him in and I cared for him and what did he do? He fucking tells me some bullshit and steps all over me!" Genesis raged. Angeal watched the scene sadly. His once-vain friend had bags under his eyes and looked gaunt from starving himself for three days. His clothes and hair were a mess and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. Genesis caught him staring and glared at him before furiously rubbing at his cheeks to erase any evidence of tears. Sephiroth appeared from behind Angeal and embraced the Crimson Commander. It still freaked him out a bit when Sephiroth appeared from nowhere like that. From the hand Zack had on his heart, he could tell Zack was shocked as well.

"_I'm_ here, though. You can't shut all of us out because of this." Genesis' body shuddered in Sephiroth's arms, his head buried in the man's shoulder to hide the tears. Sephiroth himself seemed to blink back tears. Zack watched them sadly before shaking his head and perking up, seeming to get an idea.

"Wait. Cloudy wouldn't leave us without a reason," he blurted out. When Sephiroth looked at him questioningly, a faint hope glimmering in those feline eyes, Zack continued. "I can tell that he's not the kind of person to just up and leave after finally opening up like that. There must be something else. Maybe a cadet threatened him. Maybe he's protecting us. Or maybe someone's making him do this." Genesis finally looked up, hope growing in his eyes. "Yeah, Cloud's like that isn't he? Always our kind guardian Chocobo, right?" Zack pleaded. Genesis blinked blankly for a second before fury rushed into his eyes.

"That idiot!" Sephiroth seemed annoyed with himself for not thinking of that sooner. "We'll get him back. No one will stop us," Sephiroth said firmly. Genesis nodded in agreement, resolution adding a new shine to his eyes.

"I'll rip the motherfucker who did this to him to pieces and feed him to my Bahamut," the Crimson Commander declared.

**AN: **A longer chapter?! Lol Um here's a new update. Ehehe I really shouldn't update so often when I said I'd update only every other week but I have a bunch of new ideas and I don't want to write them till one of my fics is finished. Don't think I should work on more than three at a time….. Urgh Anyways, hope you have fun with this!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**None of this is mine… Except for the bunnies. They're my little stalkers.

Chapter 20

It wasn't very hard for Cloud to avoid the First Classes. Their offices were on the higher floors and they stood out quite a bit when they graced the lower parts of the building with their presence. Cadets and SOLDIERS alike crowded around the Firsts whenever one appeared. It was child's play to escape when he had such a flashy warning, not to mention his Mother warned him with a slight headache whenever he went too near.

It hurt to stay away, but Mother told Cloud it was all part of the plan and Mother was always right. Instead of worrying, he chose to do his part in Her plan. He studied and worked harder than before, pushing himself to his limits. He took to sneaking out again and stopped visiting his cousin, Aerith. Mother said she would try to stop them. Aerith didn't understand the inner workings of the Planet and would misunderstand. It was okay, though. Mother had him to help.

The night before the exams, he stayed in his bed and rested his body. Mother whispered warnings in his mind, telling him how displeased She would be if he failed his part. It was alright, though. Cloud wouldn't fail. After all, he had Mother on his side.

**xox**

The written part of the exams was easy. He had drilled the information in his head, studying for hours on end. The physical part was just as easy. If he could survive the Nibel Wolves, he could pass this test. The mako test was last.

"Strife, Cloud."

Cloud stood from his spot against the wall and entered the lab. The lights were bright and the walls were disturbingly white. A nurse smiled at him briefly and patted him on the back. His skin crawled at the touch. Filthy human. They didn't deserve this world. It was Mother's.

"Strife, eh?" Cold calculating eyes watched him approach. He sat in the examination table and rolled his sleeve up. The doctor still didn't move. He just continued to watch him.

"Is there a problem, sir?" The beady eyes glimmered with amusement.

"No need to call me sir. You are Her son, yes? I am Professor Hojo." Cloud paused and looked over the 'doctor' critically. Hojo ignored the searching gaze and pulled out a syringe. "Don't worry, boy. We are all Her servants in this room. Instruments in the new era!" He cackled madly.

"….."

Had Mother really enlisted this madman as her servant? It appeared so. Hojo filled the syringe with a bit of diluted mako and stuck the tip in his arm.

"I'm sure you won't be affected badly by the mako. As Her son, you should pass with flying colors. I'll need you to start coming to the labs regularly once you become a SOLDIER. Once a week is fine. I'm going to have to tweak your body a bit to suit her needs so I'll talk to the President about that." He cackled again. "Hm… Perhaps that experiment...No…..That one is better…." The scientist trailed off as he lost himself in his thoughts. Cloud stared.

Experiments? What was he talking about? Mother soothed his mind and explained. He would need the altercations. They would further the plan and bring Her closer to claiming the land from the humans again. The same humans She had given birth to had forced Her to sleep and took what was not theirs. Cloud just hoped Mother would spare the First Class SOLDIERS.

He left the lab feeling a bit shaky as the mako made its way through his system. It was unpleasant but nothing he couldn't deal with. Mother's disappointment at his weakness would hurt more. Unfortunately, it appeared that Sephiroth and Genesis had been waiting to ambush him after the exams. They were both standing in the hallway, acting as silent sentinels.

"Fancy meeting you here, Cloud." Cloud nearly flinched at the pain and anger in Genesis voice. _Nearly_. Instead, he saluted politely and made to walk away.

"Not so fast, Cloud. Let's talk." In his mind, Mother hummed threateningly. She didn't want him near them. Sephiroth didn't notice his inner turmoil and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we discuss this in my office? If you don't feel up to it, I could always make it an order."

This time, Cloud did flinch. Sephiroth's carefully masked pain hurt him more than Genesis' outright anger. Mother grew louder in his mind but he had no choice. What could he do? He nodded to Sephiroth and gestured for him to lead the way. As if he didn't know how to get to Sephiroth's office.

**xox**

Cloud's nervous expression melted Genesis' heart. He nearly forgot that Cloud had broken up with them and almost hugged the Chocobo right then and there. Instead, he leaned against the wall in Sephiroth's office and watched the cadet, soon to be SOLDIER, struggle to maintain his frigid demeanor. His chest ached with the teen _right_ there. The Crimson Commander reached out and grabbed Sephiroth's hand for support. The man glanced at him briefly before squeezing lightly to show he understood. Well, it wasn't like Cloud didn't know they were together anyways. Sephiroth took a seat at his desk and gestured for Cloud to sit down in front of him. Genesis broke away and chose to lounge on Sephiroth's couch. The damn thing was just too comfortable.

"….."

"…..."

"I don't accept your reasons." When Cloud just looked confused, Sephiroth clarified. "I don't accept your reasons for leaving. I know you love us and I know we love you. There was no reason to separate. You opened up to us and let us in. You stayed in bed with us at night when you could have left. You told us you loved us." Sephiroth abruptly stopped. Genesis noticed him swallow, trying to keep his emotions in check. Cloud did the same. Well that wouldn't do.

"Don't you remember the night we confessed? Don't you remember our date? How we promised to stay with you? So fess up. Who made you do this? What'd they threaten you with?" Cloud paled and shook his head violently.

"I wasn't threatened. This was my decision." Liar. Genesis knew when Cloud was lying (he would incline his head slightly to the right and wet his lips) and he didn't like it when his ex-boyfriend….no, boyfriend lied to him. Apparently, Sephiroth agreed.

"Bullshit!"

There was a long pause as the three tried to understand who had yelled. Had that really been Sephiroth? The ever calm and cool Silver General had lost his temper? Sephiroth, himself, didn't seem to comprehend it either. His eyes were wide and he stared in horror. Cloud trembled slightly and Genesis saw him blinking quickly to dispel his tears.

"…. Please don't be angry. It was for the best." Sephiroth swooped down on Cloud and crushed the Chocobo to his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry for raising my voice." That wasn't what Genesis was focusing on at the moment, though.

"So you admit someone else made you do this?" He/she was going to be missing a lot of limbs tomorrow. And suffer from third degree burns. Oh how he loved his Fire materia.

Cloud stiffened at the realization that he had given out the information before struggling in Sephiroth's arms. His eyes had a desperate look as he tried to tear himself from Seph's grip.

"Let me go!" The cadet flailed wildly and looked like he was near tears. Genesis decided that his timing had been a bit off…..

"It's alright, Cloud. No one can see or hear us here. It'll be alright. Fuck." Genesis growled when Cloud accidentally scratched his arm. Cloud froze _again_. Seriously, Cloud needed to stop giving him that deer-in-the-headlights look. It made Genesis want to just jump the boy and ravish him right there. It'd be nice if Sephiroth joined…. Mmm….. Crap. Cloud was crying.

Genesis immediately began fussing over the little blond, worry overcoming any other thought that may have been sullying his mind.

"Are you alright? Did we hurt you? Let him breathe Seph. Ah, don't cry!" Genesis idly wondered if Sephiroth was recording this. Damn. He really hoped not. Mother-hen Genesis was reserved to boyfriends only!

"I'm so sorry. Mother told me to! Don't hate me!" Cloud cried his heart out on Sephiroth's chest. The stress had pushed him to his limits and he desperately needed a relief.

"Aw, baby. How could we hate you? We just want you happy and with us." Genesis exchanged a meaningful look with Sephiroth. Had Cloud's mother done this? She was supposed to be MIA. Oh well. They would leave it for later. Right now, they had an emotionally stressed and crying Chocobo on their hands.

**AN:** OMG! Nearly 1500 words….. I really should do my homework now, so I'm cutting this off here. Ugh. I hate school. Anyways, I can't respond to your reviews cuz I'm so frickin busy with school and lessons and stuff but I read over each and every review and I want to tell you all: Thanks! They really make my day and inspire me to write. If I don't, I feel like a douche…. Happy reading. (Didn't have time to revise. Sorry for mistakes)


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Let's see. I own a dog, a few electronics, and a bunch of plot bunnies. Did you see FF7 included in that list? Yeah, I didn't think so.

Chapter 21

Cloud really hated his life sometimes. This was one of those moments. He was crying again and Mother was most certainly _pissed_. He had a killer headache (courtesy of said Mother) and he had really thought he was a better liar than that. It was hard to believe his skills had gotten this bad.

"Sh, don't cry. Tell us what's wrong, Chocobo."

Cloud felt a flare of irritation and fondness at the familiar nickname. His heart fluttered nervously as he realized the position he was in. Genesis was wrapped around him from behind while Sephiroth was looming over both of them protectively. A part of him wanted to lean into the pair while the rest of his common sense told him to get the fuck away from them and stop angering Mother. He supposed that was the part of him that actually cared what happened to him. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the double embrace and rubbed his tears away. In his mind, Mother gave her approval.

"… I need to go, sirs. I'm sorry you had to see that and it won't happen again." It was more of a promise to himself than the First Class pair. Before either could respond, he walked out, the door closing quietly behind him.

"… Why can't my life be easy for once?"

"I wonder if I went insane and tried to destroy Gaia in a previous life. She just hates us so much." The unlucky pair looked forlornly at the closed door but neither reached for it. If Cloud didn't want them, they wouldn't push until he was ready.

424242

Cloud had passed.

He had passed with full scores, ensuring his Class. He was officially the fifth First Class SOLDIER. Mother was nearly purring in happiness, surprising him so much he nearly lost his composure in the room full of former cadets. Quickly shaking his head, he headed to his bunker to grab his bags. They were moving the new SOLDIERS into the SOLDIER barracks. Well, it was more like a SOLDIER dorm for Cloud since he was a First Class and got his own room on the 60th floor but he digressed.

After dropping their bags off, the other new SOLDIERS and Cloud were herded into a room for an official speech by Sephiroth himself. Cloud carefully avoided eye contact with the Firsts during the assembly and hurried into his room once they were dismissed. He quickly swiped his key card and closed the door behind him. Exhausted, he lay down on the empty mattress. He would put his stuff away later.

Once he fell asleep, Mother rushed over Cloud's mind like a river, surrounding it completely. He felt Her pleasure at his success but she was still upset with him for the crying incident earlier. In his sleep, he whimpered softly as She punished him for his disloyalty. It hurt like hell but it was for his own good, right?

424242

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Spiky alone?" Zack asked worriedly. Sephiroth looked a bit unsure but he nodded anyways.

"We should give him some time to think things over before we make anymore advances. He also needs time to settle into SOLDIER." The four Firsts in Angeal and Zack's room felt a burst of pride at that. Their little Chocobo was a First Class SOLDIER! They had all known he had had talent but the last person to enter First Class immediately after cadet training had been Zack! And Zack had been 18 when he had passed, a full year older than the little cad- no SOLDIER.

Angeal sighed at his friends' reluctance to approach Cloud but he couldn't force them to do anything. He had a little nagging feeling that they had very little time before he would be lost but he pushed it away. Thoughts like those wouldn't do him any good….. Angeal still felt a bit worried, though. Maybe, just maybe, he could have Reno poke around in Cloud's room? Or install a video camera? It was dishonest and a terrible invasion of privacy but that nagging feeling just wouldn't go away. Besides, Reno still owed him for that one incident with the stripper, the flaming chinchilla, and Hojo.

Angeal shook himself out of his thoughts and scowled good-naturedly at the pair of lovers standing in his living room. "If that's all settled, Zack and I have some things we need to get to." His friends seemed too distracted to hear properly but their bodies responded and they left. Zack turned to his mentor, confused.

"What do we have to do?" he asked curiously. Zack certainly didn't remember anything that needed attending to. Angeal just grinned before leaning forward to touch his lips to Zack's.

The kiss became hungry and, soon, Angeal had his tongue in Zack's mouth and said puppy sitting in his lap on the couch.

"Mmh…"

Zack ground his hips slowly, drawing a low growl from his lover. Angeal's eyes snapped open and watched him heatedly before he smirked widely. The First Class ground his hips harder against Zack, earning a moan. His hands roamed over Zack's toned body, mapping out the sharp planes and muscles. Oh how Angeal loved his puppy. Fuck Reno and clear thinking. All he needed right now was his little lover and a bottle of lube.

424242

"Hello?" Aerith peered curiously at the strange figure that had landed in her garden. He was obviously a SOLDIER but she didn't know enough about them to know his Class. His face was also covered. "Mr. SOLDIER? Are you okay?"

The figure stirred and a low groan came from beneath the helmet. Aerith giggled lightly and clapped her hands together.

"You're awake! Hooray!"

The SOLDIER sat up and turned, obviously looking at her. It was just too bad that she couldn't see his face. Then again, this was a SOLDIER: a dog of Shinra. Should she really trust him? Gaia murmured soothingly. Yep. Aerith could trust him.

"I'm Aerith! And you are?" Aerith imagined the SOLDIER blinking curiously at her. Oddly enough, she imagined his eyes to be a dark purple; a strange color for SOLDIERS who normally had bright glowing green or blue eyes.

"…Kunsel. Um, where am I exactly?" the newly named Kunsel asked.

"You're in Sector 5. Are you lost?" The SOLDIER shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I think I can make my way back from here." He stood abruptly once he realized he was sitting in the flower girl's garden.

"Oh hell. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Aerith giggled at the strange SOLDIER but managed to shake her head to show he was forgiven. Kunsel sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully before grinning.

"I'll take you out in exchange. Here. Take my PHS number." The helmeted figure thrust a piece of paper into her hand before waving goodbye and rushing out. Aerith smiled gently.

**AN:** OH…. I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm hella busy and I think I'm going to die with all this crap at school. Well, here's a new chapter. I feel like the chapters are sucking more and more as I go on but is that just me? Um I just had to add that little scene with Aerith at the end. Sorry if this is more crappy than usual. I'm really tired and even though it's only 10:45 I feel like I'm going to pass out. That's what six to five hours of sleep a night do to you if you keep sleeping like that for too long….. Have fun!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I own…..um my plot bunny? I don't own much else in this fic…..

Chapter 22

Was there such a thing as a God? Was there such a thing such and hell and heaven? Cloud used to believe there was something out there. He used to believe that there was someone up in the clouds watching over him. He used to believe that if he was a good boy, he would go somewhere nice after death.

However, he didn't get to keep those ideas for long. Even if there was such a thing as heaven, he would go to hell for being a monster, right? Even if there was such a thing as God, of what use was he to Cloud? Was there anyone watching over him? Before, he didn't have anyone. Now, he had Mother with him. It didn't matter that she was a false god. As long as she was there for him, he was happy.

A few months had passed since his acceptance into SOLDIER. He no longer responded to the other Firsts and he spent more time in the labs than in his room. Hojo loved Cloud. That is, Hojo loved Cloud as a specimen. Apparently, he absorbed mako like a sponge soaked up water. The experiments hurt, oh how they hurt, and the mako burned as it licked through his veins like fire. Through it all, Mother whispered her hopes and dreams.

"You're done for today," Hojo informed him.

"…."

Cloud remained silent, his eyes shining blankly. He was in there, but Mother preferred him away from the controls. She wanted the take command of his body herself. Cloud felt as if he were in a dream, a dream where familiar mako eyes flashed in pain and his body burned under the knife. He surfaced briefly to look for those familiar eyes but they weren't there; they weren't there with _him_ so he willingly handed over his body to Mother and returned to his dreamlike state where the world was no longer so sharp and clear and where the whispers never stopped.

4242424242

"… Fucking Wutai….." Reno rubbed his face wearily, his joker's mask discarded. Wutai was acting up again and the Turks were working overtime to crush the rebellion before it came about. Rude collapsed into the seat on his right, his sunglasses cracked and his jacket muddy.

"The hell happened to you, yo?" Reno sighed. Rude shifted uncomfortably and turned away.

"… The rebels escaped through the forest…." Rude muttered. Reno snorted and patted the larger man on the back. He heaved himself up and headed for the cockpit.

"Let's report to Tseng. I think we've done enough, yo." For once, Rude completely agreed with the redhead.

4242424242

"…"

Genesis raised an eyebrow at the stormy look on Sephiroth's face. Actually, his face had been stuck in a perpetual frown since the Cloud Incident but this was different. This frown was full of disbelief and rage.

"Are you all right, Seph?" Genesis prodded. Sephiroth wordlessly handed the document to Genesis.

"…. Fuck…" Genesis reread the document once more before snatching up Sephiroth's phone. "Angeal! Get your ass over to Sephiroth's office, now! Bring Zack, as well." He hung up after bellowing the orders and leaned wearily against the wall, closing his eyes to block out the terrible reality. A blood drenched land filled with dead bodies. The warriors, the women, the children. All had been too proud to surrender and had paid the price. His eyes darted over to Sephiroth who was, no doubt, visiting similar memories.

"Why do we fight, Gen?" The whisper was filled with pain and horror. Genesis shook his head and hugged Sephiroth.

"We fight because we are SOLDIERS. We fight because we have no choice." Of course, they _could_ quit. They _could_ hand in their resignation letters. They wouldn't, though. They were experiments; they were SOLDIERS and they would be hunted down if they ran. Sephiroth released a shuddering sigh before composing himself, locking away another small piece of his heart from the world.

A knock on the door.

"Genesis? What was so important that you called us in the middle of our class?" Angeal wondered. Zack followed closely behind the Commander. Genesis shook his head and looked at Sephiroth.

"… There's another war with Wutai coming and we're going to be sent in first," Sephiroth informed the pair. His eyes betrayed his terror and his pain. "The Firsts and a few of the thirds are being sent in next week."

**AN:** So it's been a while since I updated…. I'm really sorry for that and for this short chapter but I'm squeezing this in at midnight because I really wanted to update. My family problems aren't getting any better and my teachers are still insane so I still won't be able to update regularly. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm officially quiting this fic. I love it and I know many of you supported me through this but I just can't handle it right now

I'm sorry and maybe I'll start this up again in the future but, for now, this is discontinued.

If anyone wants to continue this fic, just pm me.

Once again, I'm sorry and I hope I don't disappoint you too much.


End file.
